Refinding a lost love
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Sakuro Haruno meets a sports reporter and falls in love but she hasn't had a date since her last marriage but the more they get to know each other. The more she starts to have some feelings for him. Question is will she finally move on and give him a chance?
1. Prolouge

_**A/N it's another Naruko and Sakuro story only this takes place in modern times. This is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it. All right?**_

* * *

The first day of school for new gym teacher of Konoha middle school named Sakuro Haruno. He is a 33 year old single pink haired teacher whom graduated from Konoha College last year. He was once the best basketball player in the state of Kentucky. But unfortunately, he got into a car crash in his senior year breaking his spinal cord. He could walk again in a few months but he couldn't play basketball anymore.

After his Car accident, he still haven't lost his love for basketball so he decided to go to college to get a degree to Konoha college to get a coaching job someday but unfortunately the coaching jobs weren't open but he settled for gym teacher. He had 3 periods before he had his final period as he's checking his last student to climb the rope named...

"All right... Sora Inuzuka It's your turn." He said to the 6th grader whom reached the highest out of jump roping. Sora is a 12 year old whom started middle school. He had brown hair, sharp black eyes and whisker marks. The boy was struggling and sweating but is not giving up as he keeps on pulling the rope until he finally reached the top. Sakuro was quite impressed.

"That was a good climbing. You climbing the highest out of all of the students."

Sora smiled then slid down the rope. As he sighs with relief.

"Thanks, Mr. Haruno. I plan to get better with my skills if I wanna be on the basketball team." Sakuro smiled then put his hand on his student's shoulder.

"Well, Sora. You got potential to do it. I saw you practicing the floor and you were the best shooter out there. If you never give up... You may play in the NBA. Sora's eyes shined brightly.

"Really?"

"Sure, but you have to work harder than ever. That's what the greatest NBA players did." He smiled and gave his teacher a high five. Suddenly the final bell rang.

"Oh that's your bell, Sora. You better get dressed the to the bus." He told the young man.

"Actually my mom is picking me up since she's a reporter."

"All right. But as a teacher it's a rule for me to stay with you until your mom get here, okay?" He nodded as they both go to the head office to wait for Sora's mother.

"So... what your mother is a reporter... what kind?" He asked her.

"She's a sports reporter for the Konoha times." He answered his teachers question.

"Wait... Konoha times? Inuzuka? You're Naruko Inuzuka's son?" Sora nodded.

"Wow. I'm a big fan of her work. She does great work for that newspaper. But I've never seen her face."

"Yeah she likes to keep her face a mystery. She said it makes things interesting. Oh there's her car parking up front." Sakuro looked to see a blue Ford parked on the driveway and his eyes widen at whom came out. It was a blond haired young woman with a pony tailed tied up. She was wearing a blue blouse and blue skirt and blue heels. She had whiskers like Sora Only her eyes were blue. And she had whiskers the same as him too. Sakuro have never seen a woman as beautiful as her. She opened the door and was holding a purse. She smiled and kissed her son's cheek.

"Hey, Sora. How was your day?" The woman asked. Sora shrugged.

"Eh it was okay. Uh Mom I like to introduce you to my gym teacher Mr. Haruno."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora's mother, Naruko.

Naruko offered her hand but Sakuro just kept on staring at the woman for a minute until he finally got back into his senses and shook her hand.

"Hi, My name is Sakuro Haruno. I'm his teacher. You must be Naruko Inuzuka. Let me tell you something, I am a big fan of your work. Your interview with Coach Cal was excellent. Him talking about how he cares about his players says a lot about his character." Naruko smiled and blushed red.

"Well admittingly I'm a UK fan it was an honor to meet the head coach of the University of Kentucky."

"Oh I bet. And I enjoyed your interview that exposed our old coach Orchimaru to be fired for throwing games." He compliented.

"Well he had it coming once my friend Sasuki was listening to his conversation with his bookie." She smirked.

"I bet. Now we have Coach Hatake whose honest and hard working." He said.

"Yeah well we better get going. I gotta get home to cook dinner." He nodded in understanding.

"All right, it was nice meeting you." He waved.

"You too." She told him as she and her son left the school to their car. Sakuro was staring the position he was in. He doesn't know how but on the first day on the job... he fell in love.

 ** _A/N. And That's chapter one. Hope you enjoy it. I will write chapter two either tonight or later on this week. Sorry if it feels too short but it will be longer. And I know what your thinking, "Why doesn Naruko have Kiba's last name?" Well in this story Naruko was once married to Kiba. What happened to him? Well you'll find out in the next chapter._**

 ** _PS. Sora is the same Sora from Kingdom Hearts nor from Naruto. He's a different character._**


	2. Kiba

_**A/N I don't own Naruto. This chapter has one of the most important characters in the story. This is Satsuki's first chapter. So enjoy.**_

* * *

4 days after picking her son up from school, an alarm clock woke up Naruko. She turned it off then rubbed her eyes. She then walked into her bathroom and took off her nightgown then started her shower. She washed her hair and body. Aftwerwards she came out wrapping her hair in a turban towel then put on her bra. She then walked to her closet to pick up clothes. She decided to wear her grey nike Kentucky wildcats championship shirt and blue jeans. She quickly took off her turban towel and put it on the hamper and walked to her son's room.

"Sora?" Naruko whispered. "It's time to get up." Sora grumbled then checked the calender.

"All right. The weekend." He said excitingly. Naruko giggled at his son's excitment he was so like his father.

"I'm gonna cook breakfast. So you can get dressed, okay?"

"Okay. Will you cook some waffles?" That's Sora's favorite breakfast meal.

"Sure. Get dressed." She left her room and started to cook her some bacon and eggs and him waffles for about 20 minutes. After she got done, she put their food on a plate. After that, her son came down, wearing a t-shirt a vest and tennis shoes.

"So since you finished your homework at school. What are your plans for today?" The mother asked.

"Well since basketball season is 2 months away, I want to go to the basketball court and shoot hoops today. Then his mom said it's okay but can I spend the night at Ryo's house?"

Naruko put her hands on her chin, thinking about then smiled.

"Sure. But be back here tonight so I can drop you off, Okay?"

"Okay." Sora agreed with his mother's decision. After they ate breakfast, Naruko grabbed her keys and she and Sora walked to car. She dropped her off at the park then returned home to watch one of her favorite movies as she laughed and quoted at her favorite scene.

"I am serious and don't call me shirley." She said in a deep tone. She laughed some more until the her phone rang. She checked her caller ID and smiled at who was calling.

"Ino."

"Hey Naruko." Her college friend named Ino said. "How are you and Sora?"

"We're both fine. He's out playing basketball right now." Naruko told.

"Oh that's great. I'm glad to hear it. Say I'm free today and I know you have until basketball season to write on weekends so... you wanna hang out at the mall?" She asked in pleading voice. Naruko shook her head. Ino loves to shop more than any of the other girls she known.

"Sure, why not?" She said. She stood up then went to the bathroom to put on little makeup. She brushed her hair then walked to the hallway to put on her shoes and drove to Konoha mall to meet one of her best friends. She enters the food cout where Ino said she was meeting her. She looked around until she sees a pale blonde woman with a pony-tail like hers. Both friends hugged.

"So... What do want to do first?" Ino asked her longtime friend.

"I need to get a present for my parents 35th wedding anniversary." Naruko said.

"Oh good Idea." Ino squealed. "So what are you gonna get them?"

"Well since I got paid big for my interview with Orcochimaru last month, I'm using part of my money to spend it on a vacation to Vegas since it's their 35th anniversary. Oh by the way. The party is next week, would you like to come." Naruko asked.

"Oh thank you. Naruko."

"How's Sai and Inojin?" She asked, referring her husband and son.

"Oh they're great. Sai is number one painter in his art exihibit. And Inojin is staring middle school. And my flower shop is doing great. We sold over a million plants this year."

Naruko smiled at her friend's success.

"That's great Ino. I'm very proud of you." She said to her before she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I didn't see where I was going..." She said before looking at whom bumped into and it was a familiar looking short pink haired man.

"Mr. Haruno." She whispered. The man waved his one hand and smiled.

"Please, Naruko call me Sakuro." He told her. Naruko giggled.

"Okay, Sakuro." She grinned. Ino suddenly grabbed her friend's shoulders.

"So, Naruko who is your friend?" She asked in a flirty tone which made Naruko uncomfortable.

"Uh, Ino this is Sora's gym teacher, Sakuro Haruno. Sakuro, this is one of my best friends Ino." Sakuro shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She then whispered to her ear. "You sure seem to attract hot teachers, you know."

"Ino." Naruko growled.

"What it's true. First it's Kiba then it's that Daisuke whom was a asshole." She continued before Naruko covered her mouth.

"Ino, shut up." She growled. She then felt a tear in her eye then wiped it. Before Ino could embarrass her some more. Her phone rang as she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello... what?" She had her jaw dropped. "I'll be right there." She said before she hung up then looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Naruko but there's been accident at the flower shop. I gotta go. Nice to meet you Sakuro." Ino waved as she was walking off to her car. Naruko shook her head.

"Don't worry about Ino. She's harmless. So what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I am on my way to the sports store to buy some dodgeballs. We're gonna have a dodgeball game next week." He said to her.

"Awesome. I love dodgeball." She grinned. Sakuro looked at her in surprise.

"Really? from what I hear from other mothers, they don't like their kids playing Dodgeball." Naruko gave a raspberry.

"Oh please. The ball's not hard to kill your kids." Sakuro laughed at her remark.

"You are not like other moms. I thought you would be complaining that your kids is getting hurt."

"Yeah well toughness is a part of sports and life. That's what I told Sora." She said.

"Yeah, well I have been a gym teacher for a week but he's been my favorite student. Just don't tell the other kids."

"My lips are sealed." She whispered. Sakuro smiled. She is not only beautiful but funny too. And she's a good mom.

* * *

After they went to the sports store and Naruko bought the tickets for her parents, they walked to the food court to eat lunch as Sakuro was telling his life story.

"And so I got my Degree last summer and now I am a full time teacher." Naruko smiled.

"Good for you. Earlier you said Sora's your favorite student. Well earlier this week he told me that he hates his teachers except one... you." Sakuro was shocked.

"R-really?"

"Really. If you have a girlfriend. the she would be luck to have you." Sakuro blushed pink before his head went down.

"I'm uh not dating anybody." He said sadly. "My last girlfriend and I split up because we didn't have anything in common. She said my love for sports is a waste of time but I didn't bash her hobbies." Naruko's eyes lowered.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Sakuro. That chick was so stupid.

"  
"Nah it's fine. I didn't think it was working anyway..."

"But still..." Naruko spoke. "You don't need a girl like that. What you need is someone likes you for who you are. You deserve a girl that's just as cool as you are. You need a girl that supports you no matter what as you would support her." She said. Sakuro was astounded by her wisdom.

"Wow... thanks Naruko. I feel better already." Naruko grinned then she drank her Coke.

"So... I heard Ino whisper to you... Who's Kiba and Daisuke?" Naruko spat her drink then widen her eyes.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Who's Kiba and Daisuke." Naruko sighed sadly then looked at the floor. Sakuro looked at her sad teary eyes. He remembers seeing her have a tearing eye earlier.

"I'm sorry I asked. I shouldn't have...

"No... it's fine. I'll tell you." She said before sighing

"Daisuke was last boyfriend. It didn't last long because well I'll tell you later in this story. But Kiba... Kiba was my late husband." Sakuro looked shocked.'

"Late?" He asked. Naruko tearfully nodded. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She said while sniffing.

"May..." Sakuro stammered. "May I ask what kind of person he was?"

"Well... He was caring, funny, kind, romantic. He was a history teacher and he was best husband any woman can have and best father any kid could have." She opened her purse and showed him a picture book. He opened it and see her in her high school days with a young man with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes, and red markings, holding her. He flipped over to what appears to be her wedding. Another picture had her and him with a baby which looks like Sora.

"I'm sorry to ask you this but how did he die?"

"It.. all started 4 years ago... it was our 10th wedding anniversary..."

* * *

 _Flashback to 4 years ago to June 14th 2009(This story currently takes place in August of 2011) Naruko's POV_

* * *

 _I just got done with my shift. I sighed dreamily the squealed in excitement as I checked out of the time sheet. My co-worker and number one best friend Satsuki who lives in Sugi with her husband and my cousin Kain._

 _"So Naruko, where is Kiba taking you tonight? Is he taking you to Lexington to chef Rice's palace?" She asked. I shook my head._

 _"Nope."_

 _"To Yahagai's?" She guessed again but I shook my head._

 _"No... He's taking me to the place where we had our first date."_

 _"Oh... you mean Ichikaru's ramen?" She asked in a deadpanned tone._

 _"Oh yeah. I know it's not fancy but it's the site where we fell in love."_

 _"I know but... really? The Ramen stand?"_

 _"Yes really. And today I wanna talk to him on something we haven't talked about in a long time..." I murmured._

 _"And what's that?" Satsuki asked._

 _"I want another baby." I said. "I want another child to hold. Sora is growing up so fast and...I want the feeling to carry another child. And I hope he agrees."_

 _"Don't worry. Naruko. I'm pretty sure he'll like that idea." Satsuki said._

 _"I hope you're right." Suddenly I heard my phone ring. "Hold on... Hello?" I answered._

 _"Is this Naruko Inuzuka?"_

 _"Yes. Who is this calling?" I asked._

 _"I am Officer Nako. Your husband is in the hospital right now. He's been in a car accident on his way to pick up your son." My eyes widen and I felt my heart sank._

 _"Is he okay?"_

 _"I don't know but You must come to the hospital soon."_

 _"Okay, Officer. I'll be right there." I hung up my phone and looked at Satsuki._

 _"Kiba's in the hospital." Satsuki gasped as I put my hands on her shoulders._

 _"I have to go to the hospital, now. Will you pick up Sora and drop him off at my parents?" Satsuki nodded._

 _"Sure. I'll go. Just go to your husband and check if he's all right." I thanked her and ran to my car. I drove as fast as I could on my way to the hospital. I made it to the hospital and I asked the secretary where Kiba's room was. They told me that his room was upstairs in the 3rd floor in room 301. I walked to the elevator then stopped at the third floor and I entered room 301. I knocked the door and asked if I could come in. The doctor told me to wait in the waiting room as I paced there waiting for some news. Suddenly I see the elevator doors open and I see my parents and nine year old son come out._

 _"Mom." Sora cried running to me as I gave him a hug. I am so grateful that he wasn't in the crash with him. I couldn't deal with both of them in the hospital. "Is Daddy all right?" He asked me. I was about to answer but the same doctor opened the door as I put down my son. He had a solemn look on his face._

 _"I'm sorry, Mrs. Inuzuka. He's gone." He confirmed. I felt a part of my world fell apart. My husband is gone. My mother silently teared up and My father couldn't say anything but put his hand on my shoulder in comfort. I picked up my son as he had glassy eyes then started bawling._

* * *

 _Flashback endsback to regular POV._

* * *

"A week after, we buried him at the Konoha memorial." Naruko finished. Sakuro eyes lowered then put his hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Naruko. He sounded like a good man." He said.

"He was." She said, wiping her tears with a kleenex. "And I've been on one date since he died."

"And it was a disaster I bet." He guessed.

"Actually it was fine at first. Until I went home early and I found him yell at my son for no good reason. I told him to leave and he tried to hit me but before he could. I blocked his punch. and then forced him out and told him I never wanted to see him again. Other than that, I never had a date since." She finished.

"Good for you. You deserve a man like Kiba. You deserve a man that treats your son like Kiba did and your family. You deserve a nice man whom supporting you no matter what." Sakuro said. Naruko was touched by his speech. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sakuro. I feel much better."

"You're welcome." Sakuro said then he looked at his watch. It was 3:35. "Oh I'm sorry, Naruko. I gotta get going."

"It's okay. I'm glad I've got to talk to you." She smiled. He returned her smile then waved before he walked off. Naruko sighed then get back to the basketball court to pick up Sora then drop him off at his friend's house then she took off her clothes then put on her nightgown and went back to bed.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it, Kiba was Naruko's husband and how he died. I'm sorry to make you said but I had to write this chapter in order to fit the story. I'm gonna wrtie the next chapter sometime this week. Until then see ya.**_


	3. Sakuro asks Naruko out

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I own this story. And you might've guessed this is the chapter where Sakuro asks Naruko out.**_

* * *

A month later at the mall with Sakuro, Naruko is having her lunch break with her friends from high school. TenTen whom is a Japanese weapons saleswoman. Ino, a Florist. Satsuki whom works at the Konoha news. She worked with Naruko for a couple years before a man named Mr. Rice hired her as a anchorwoman for his station and in two years she became head anchor. She wanted to get Naruko to work on the news but Naruko thought she suited better on Newspaper rather than TV. Ino told her friends about what happened last moth since it's their first get together.

"And so luckily the plants in the accident weren't poisonus. All my guys are still cleaning it up but it should be back to normal soon." Ino said.

"Well that's great, Ino. I'm very happy to hear that." Naruko said. Ino smirked at Naruko whom is drinking her Coca-Cola.

"So, Naruko, how was that hot Gym teacher you met?" Naruko spit out her coke the coughed.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"What gym teacher?" Satsuki asked. "What are you talking about?

"He's Sora's School teacher and I just met him at the mall."

"Is that it?" Asked TenTen.

"Nah we had lunch together." Naruko said then covered mouth and blushed while Ino was still smirking.

"Lunch together huh?"

"I'll say it's about time you had a boyfriend." Said Tenen while Satsuki nodded.

"Boyfriend? We are not dating."

"Not dating? You should." Ino cried.

"Ino, leave her alone about this."

"Well she needs to be a relationship. After all she had one date after Kiba died."

"I know. But I don't know if Sora is up to the idea of me dating. I mean he hated Daisuke and quite frankly I see why after I found out he was abusing him."

"Yeah but didn't you say earlier he was Sora's favorite teacher. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you dating his favorite teacher." Ino said.

"Yeah but..."

"Just give it a shot if he asks you out. It wouldn't hurt. It's what Kiba would want." Ino said. Naruko sighed then smiled.

"All right, Ino. If he asks me out then I'll go on a date with him." She said. Ino smiled. Her friend is refinding love again.

* * *

Later on that day Sakuro finished his last period as he puts away his whistle in his desk. Suddenly he heard the his door knocked.

"Come in." Sakuro said. The person opened the door was none other his favorite student ever.

"Oh hey, Sora. What's up?" He asked. Sora cleared his voice than sit down on the chair.

"Coach Haruno. I just wanna ask you a question." He said.

"Shoot."

"Do you like my mom?" Sora asked. Sakuro widen his eyes.

"What did you ask me?"

"Do you like my mom?" He repeated the question.

"No!" Sakuro denied. "Why would you think that?"

"Because every time you talk to her, your face turns red. You talk funny when have a conversation and you ask about her everyday before class." He confirmed. Sakuro sighed. He sure was a smart kid.

"All right, kid. You caught me. I really do like your mom. But I don't want to rush her. After all she told me about the story about your dad and how he died. And her last boyfriend." Sora gave him a sad smile then put his hands on his shoulders.

"Look, Coach. I think my mom really likes you. She told me how nice, kind you are. I also heard her talk to her friend and said you were cute." Sakuro blushed at what Sora said.

"C-cute?" He stammered. Sora nodded with a big grin.

"Go for it Coach. If this is about my approval then I'm totally cool with it." Sakuro put his hand on his chin thinking if he should ask her out. After all they do have a lot in common.

"All Right, Sora. I'll ask your mom out." Sora smiled and gave his gym teacher a thumps up.

"Cool. But do have any idea where to take her?" He asked. Sakuro smirked at his student.

"I do..."

* * *

An hour later, Naruko drove back to school after her day with her friends. She opens her door then walks to the front hallway to see Sora and Sakuro having a conversation. Her son notices her and waved. Naruko smiled then gave him a hug. Sakuro blushed, looking at her in her suit and pencil skirt and hair below her waist.

" _God she's so Beautiful."_

"Hey, Honey. How was your day?"

"It was good. I got a A- on that Math test." Naruko grinned. Her son wasn't a genius but he was pretty smart.

"Good. I'm very proud of you." She said.

"Thanks. And we played dodgeball today. We played into teams. And we won."

"And he was great. It was down to him and Satoshi. Satoshi was this close to hit him with the last ball but he overthrew it and missed Sora. Sora grabbed the ball and it knocked Satoshi out. He's okay, though. And the best part is that both players were gracious winners and losers." Naruko gasped then pat her son on the back.

"Good for you, Sora. You are quite the athlete." Sora let go of his mother then rubbed his head while blushing.

"Mom... you're embarrassing me. Can we go home, now?" Naruko laughed at her son's Rebellious acts."

"Sure, sweetie. We can go. See ya, Mr. Haruno." She waved then walked away before Sakuro grabbed her wrist. Naruko turned around.

"What is it, Mr. Haruno?" Sakuro sighed then gave himself a mental note to prepare for rejection.

"Uh, Mrs. Inzubaka, I was er wondering..."

"What is it?" Asked Naruko.

"Would you... Would you... like to go out with me?" He asked as he started to turn beat red. Naruko blushed then stammered.

"Wha...what?"

"Would you go out with me?" He asked again but with more confidence. The hallway was silent for a minute before Naruko gave him a sweet smile.

"Sure... Sakuro. I would love to go out with you." Sakuro mentally cheered and gave himself a pat on the back."

"Great. I'll come pick you up at your house tonight." He told her. Naruko opened her purse and and wrote on a piece of paper on a notepad. She tears up the paper and hands it to him."

"Here's my address, pick me up at 7:00." She said.

"Great. I can't wait until then." He smiled. Naruko waved goodbye before leaving the school. Sakuro then he jumped about happily and cheered excitedly about going on a date with Naruko.


	4. The date

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor do I own the product placements but a I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's there date and I hope you like the ending. Unfortunately though, there is a villain. And Yes I know it's done to death but I just hate him. Who is he? Oh.. you'll find out.**_

* * *

Later on Naruko was done, finishing her column on the yearly NCAA predictions on her typewriter.

"And so with Terrence Jones back and after seeing Anthony Davis dominate on the practices and Darius Miller's senior leadership, I don't see anyone but Kentucky cutting down the nets." She finished her last print. Took the paper off the typewriter and put it in a folder. She looked at the clock and it was 5:00.

"Oh my God. I gotta get ready." She said before she rushed to the bathroom and took off her skirt and coat off then turned on her shower, got out then she put on her robe and picked out her outfit. She spent about a minute before finding the right outfit. A navy blouse and a black skirt. She put the clothes on. Put on some makeup. She doesn't put on a lot of makeup. Just her eyes and lips then brushed her hair. She then put on her low white heels on her feet then modeled herself in front of a mirror.

"Oh yeah, Sakuro will think this is hot." She smirked then heard the doorbell ring. Sbe opened the door and gasped at whom was the door beller. It was Sakuro whom was wearing a red button shirt and jeans. He was admiring on how Naruko looked.

"Wow... You look great." She blushed.

"Why thank you, so do you. Sora!" She yelled. Her son came running down the stairs, holding a controller.

"Yes, mom?"

"I'm allowing you home alone because I think you are mature to handle being Home Alone for a couple hours so I left you some money for Pizza. It's on the fridge. I won't be late." Sora raised his fist in excitement.

"All right. Thanks, Mom." She smiled then kissed his cheek then grabbed her purse.

"Have fun. Call either me or Aunt Satsuki or Grandma if you have any trouble and Be a good boy, Okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Have fun on your date." She smiled, waved her hand then she closed the door and locked it.

"Well shall we?" Asked Sakuro.

"We shall." Naruko replied. Sakuro and Naruko both went inside the car and drove throw the town of Konoha.

"So... where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking of something as good as... How about Outback steakhouse?" Naruko's eyes shined.

"Ooh... They make the best steaks. Of course we can go there."

"Good. Can't wait to get there." He laughed. A few minutes later, they arrived at the steakhouse. Sakuro got out of the car then opened hers and offered his hand. She took it then pulled her out. He let go of her hand then they both walk into the restaurant. The waiter came by to their table.

"Hello my name is Al. I'll be your waiter. Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked while writing a notepad.

"Yeah, I'll have a Coke, please." Sakuro said. Naruko mentally gasped. She thought he would have a beer.

"Yeah same here." Sakuro widen his eyes. Al nodded then left to retrieve their refreshments.

"Really? You don't drink alcohol?" Naruko asked.

"Never really tried, to be honest." Sakuro shrugged. Naruko smiled. This man, so far is an admirable. Just like Kiba. After they ordered and was brought their food. Then Naruko asked Sakuro a question.

"So, Sakuro tell me about your last girlfriend. What what she like?" Sakuro snorted.

"Let's just say she was way obsessed with me so much that I put a restraining order on her." He said.

"Ouch." Naruko winced. "I hope she sees a therapist... Oh no." She gasped then hid under the table.

"What? What is it?" He looked behind to see a man with black spiky hair with bangs and a blue tint and black eyes. He pays for his food then walks outside. Naruko sighed to know that he left. Sakuro turned back to Naruko.

"Was that Daisuke?" He asked. Naruko shook her head.

"No, worse. That man was Sasuke Uchiha. " She said. Sakuro's eyes widen.'

"The Sasuke Uchiha? The crime boss?" She nodded.

"He's also the older twin brother of my best friend. When we were in High School, He always tried to ask me out and kiss me but I always turned him down because he's a selfish, self centered egotistical bastard. Even his sister, my best friend doesn't talk to him. Especially after the rumor that he killed his father and older brother, Itatchi but they never found proof."

"I remember hearing that they were poisoned. If Sasuke did it then I wonder how he did." He asked. Naruko sighed.

"No idea. But I rather not talk about it, Okay?" Sakuro agreed with her comment as she finished her dinner.

"Oh man I'm stuffed..." She said, wiping her mouth then she felt her tummy funny before releasing a large belch. Sakuro stood silent for a minute before laughing at his date's burp.

"Oh man. I never met a woman like you. Usually the women I date is boring or not interesting." Naruko gave Sakuro a smug look.

"Well good to know I'm a fun girl." They both laughed at her joke. After they had their dessert. Sakuro drove them through town for about an hour till it was 11:00 and he decided to drop her home. She was the enjoying the ride that she didn't notice Sakuro holding her hand for a about a minute. They finally arrived at her house. Sakuro opened his door then helped Naruko out of her door as he was walking her in front of her house.

"I had such a good time, Sakuro. Thanks for the date." She said, touching his hand. Sakuro gave her a soft smile

"Thanks for going with me. e should go out again. " He said.

"Yeah... We should." She said.

"Next week?" He asks. She shook her head.

"I can't. It's my parents 35th wedding anniversary. They're having a party. You should come."

"Nah, I don't want to come because I don't think your dad would like me." He said, refusing her offer.

"Nonsense, Sakuro. My parents would love you... please?" She begged as she gave him a pouty face. Sakuro sighed the grinned at her beautiful face.

"Sure... why not?" She giggled then fully embraced his body.

"Thanks." She said. She was still holding onto his body as they stared at each other Sakuro closed his eyes.

" _This is my chance. I'm gonna kiss..."_ But before he even thought of doing it, Naruko pressed her lips against his. Sakuro was shocked but gave in as he kissed her back. They kissed for a minute before they stopped just to catch air.

"Wow... You kiss great." Naruko exclaimed.

"Thanks... so do you." She waved goodbye, not realizing that her son is looking from upstairs on the window, smiling at the scene down.

"Good work, Mom. You finally found someone that can make you happy... That can make us both happy." He closed his window and continued playing his PS3.

* * *

 ** _There you have it. Sasuke is here. And this version is part of the mafia. Naruko and Sakuro finally kissed. And Sora is happy for his mother. Next chapter is Minato and Kushina's first appearance. Will they like Sakuro? You'll find out next week. Until then see ya._**


	5. Meeting the Namikazes

**_A/N I don't own Naruto but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It's Kushina and Minato's first chapter... And another relative._**

* * *

A month after their date, Naruko and Sakuro met each other at the school to drive for her Parents anniversary. Sakuro finished

"So what kind of party is this?" Sakuro asked.

"Well... every non milestone year, they go on vacation but on every milestone year, it's gonna be a video game themes since we're not just sport nerds. We're movie nerds so they dress up as movie couples and the guests dress up as other characters. Every milestone anniversary their party is always a movie theme.

Their first year their movie theme is Star Wars. My Dad dressed up as Han and my Mom as Leia. They shipped Han and Leia before Empire Strikes back. Their 5th anniversary is Indiana Jones as Indy and Marion. Their 10th anniversary, they did Superman and Wonder Woman Their 15th Anniversary, they dressed up as Mario and the Princess. Their 20th anniversary they dressed up as Woody and Bo Peep from Toy Story. Their 25th anniversary party, they dressed up Aladdin and Jasmine. And on their 30th annversary, they dressed up as Zelda and Link." Sakuro's eyes widen in amazement.

"Wow... any idea what kind of costume this year?" He asked.

"Well... They're excited for Kingdom Hearts III, they're dressing up as Sora and Kairi." Sakuro laughed.

"You're parents are quite the characters. You have any other relatives?" He asked. Naruko smirked.

"Well I have an older brother... His name is Menma."

"Wait... Menma? As in Menma Namikaze? The anaylst on Fox?" She nodded her head.

"Wow! I love that guy. Especially when he has those arguments with Terry Bradshaw."

"And my Grandpa is Minato Namikaze." Sora cut in. Sakuro looked from behind in amazement.

"The Minato Namikaze? The winningest High scholl coach in the state of Kentucky?" He asked.

"The very same." Naruko confirmed.

"Wow... he's my hero. I can't wait to meet them."

* * *

Meanwhile at a large mansion,A blonde haired man with bright blue eyes were finishing up the decorations to the party. While a Red haired woman with violet eyes was finishing on knitting a pink dress.

"Okay... Naruko's costume is finished, Minato."

"Great, Kushina. The costumes and props are done, too." He said, finishing on the Keyblade. They both stretch for a minute before Finally putting his arm on her shoulders.

"I can't believe it's been 35 years since we've been married." She smiled.

"Yeah, me too. And our lives got better ever since then."

"Yeah, first Menma was born, then we had Naruko." She said, reminiscing their past. Minato squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, and she got married then had a sweet kid." Kushina clapped and giggled.

"I can't wait to see them. Especially, Sora. It's been months since I've seen him. And I can't wait to meet Naruko's new boyfriend."

"Yeah... me too." Minato mumhured. He remembered the first time he met Kiba. He though he would be a wild man whom think women is an object but once he grew to know him, he finally gave his permission to marry Naruko. After Kiba died, he was in distraught the most besides Naruko and Sora because he was one of his best players. Now he hopes this Sakuro guy is like Kiba and not like Sasuke Uchiha. Suddenly they hear the doorbell ring.

"Ooh.. it must be them." Kushina squealed. She jumped up and ran to answer the door. As she opened the door, she sees her daughter and a tall man and pink hair and green eyes, holding their bags. And her only grandson with a big grin as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

"Hi, Grandma." He said. Kushina squeezed him tightly.

"Hi, Sora. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, Grandma, you?" She chucked then rubbed his head.

"Oh... I'm doing great. Especially since I get to see you." She grinned. Then she turned to her only daughter.

"Hi, Sweetie. How are things?"

"Oh... things are great. I'm nominated for sportswriter of the year this year after my interview with Coach Cal." Kushina clasped her hands.

"Ooh. That's wonderful. Congratulations." She squealed. She then looked at Sakuro.

"And you must be Sakuro." She said, raising her hand as he took and shook it. "I'm Kushina. And that man in the living room there is my husband Minato."

"Nice to meet you both." Sakuro walked inside followed by his girlfriend and student. Minato gave Sakuro a stare that could scare daughter's boyfriends.

"Hey, Sakuro." He said, coldy. He grabbed his shoulders which made Sakuro silent until Minato did something, he did not expect. he gave him a big hug which shocked Sakuro. Naruko just shook her head.

 _"It's just like Kiba. He loves to intimidate both my boyfriends that he met."_ She then blushed _"Hopefully someday, He'll give Sakuro the same talk that he gave Kiba before he proposed."_

They all sat down and talked for an hour until they heard a doorbell ring.

"That must be Menma. He's bringing his girlfriend." Kushina said before she stood up and opened the door and smiled at whom came to her home. It was a young man with spiky Red Hair and green eyes like his father with a young woman with brown hair below her waist, wearing a blouse and skirt.

"Menma!" She cried as she hugged her eldest child. The Man hugged her back. "My baby..."

"How are you doing, Mom?" He asked.

"Perfect! Now that you're here!" She exclaimed. They broke off the hug and Menma put his arm on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Mom... This is my girlfriend...Aiko." The woman named Aiko shyily waved.

"Oooh... nice to meet you, Aiko. Come on in." The young couple followed her to the living room then they see Naruko and Minato sitting on the coach, talking to each other. They both noticed a Red haired man, smiling at the two. Naruko jumped up and squeezed her big brother.

"Oh... Big Bro. I've missed you so much!" She squealed. Menma chuckled and hugged him right back.

"I missed you too, Sis. How are you?" He asked.

"Oh it's going great. I got nominated for Sportswriter of the year. Sora's going well at school." Menma smiled then he sees his nephew watching TV, laughing at what's on set.

"I don't care how old this show is... Seinfeld is the funniest show ever."

"It sure is, kiddo." Sora happily gasped and looked from behind the coach. He jumped off the couch and gave his uncle a big hug, tightly.

"Uncle Menma. It's great to see you!"

"Good to see you too." Menma said. He then noticed Sakuro coming from the kitchen with a Coca-Cola bottle. The man put his coke down and offered his hand.

"Hey, you must be Menma. I'm Sakuro, Naruko's new boyfriend." Menma nodded.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I know, because I talked to her on the phone. And from what I can tell... you two make a great couple." He smiled. That shocked Sakuro and Menma noticed it.

"Oh, don't worry about it dude. I'm not gonna hurt you. I never hurt Kiba because I knew Kiba was a good guy in High School the first time I met him in their first date and by looking at you, I feel the same way." Sakuro wiped his sweat in relief.

"That's a relief. By the way, I enjoy you on the NFL on Fox. Especially you're fight against Terry Bradshaw which made me laugh." Menma chuckled at that day.

"Well, Terry shouldn't had made fun of my analysis on why the Packers will win the Super Bowl, even before the Wild Card Playoffs when they were a 6 seed." Sakuro nodded in agreement.

"So what do you do, Sakuro?" Asked Menma.

"I'm Sora's Gym teacher. And he's doing great so far."

"Well I'm not surprised." Menma bragged. "He's got his skills after his uncle." Naruko rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Later on it was 6:00. Which means it was time for dinner. Kushina didn't feel like cooking anything so she asks Minato to go out and get a Pizza. He brought along , Sakuro along. It was a five minute drive so they decided to have a conversation.

"So, Coach..." Sakuro began to speak but Minato laughed.

"Please... Call me Minato."

"Okay... Minato, you coached basketball for 15 years at Fire High, right?"

"Yes."

"Well you and Coach Cal are my coaching idols. You because of your toughness but love for your players and Cal because he's always there for him." Minato chuckled.

"Well, those kids are like second sons to me." He said.

"I was wondering, whom was your favorite team to coach?" Sakuro asked.

"Oh no question it's the 1980 team, my third year. I was a season away from being fired if I didn't make it into the tournament. My players loved me too much that They worked harder then ever and we started winning and winning then we made it to the title game against undefeated Sugi High. They were undefeated and considered the best team ever but we never were scared of them. We had a player named Tony Givens. It was 5 seconds and we were down one. I set a play to him but he passed it to a wide open teammate. The teammate shot the ball and banked it at the buzzer. That was my greatest win as a head coach."

Sakuro was moved by that story. He read about that game and saw highlights of it but hearng the story from the head coach(and girlfriend's father) made it felt like he was a part of that team for some reason.

"Wow... that was inspiring." He whispered. Minato nodded.

"So... do you wanna marry my daughter?" Sakuro blushed at that question but Minato laughed.

"Relax, Sakuro. I was just kidding. But for future reference if you do wanna marry her, then it's okay. I'll let you marry her when the time is right. I told Kiba that, too." He added that last one sadly.

"I'm sorry, Minato." Minato shook it off.

"Let's not bring up the subject. What do you like on your pizza?"

* * *

While Minato and Sakuro were getting the pizza, Naruko was helping her mother and Aiko set the table.

"So, Aiko. You and Menma been dating for a year?" Naruko asked. Aiko nodded.

"Yep and despite our differences, I've been more in love with him every single day." She said then blushed. "I... hope he pops the question, someday." Naruko put her hand on Aiko's shoulder.

"You know... you sound like me the day before my late husband proposed to me." Aiko's eyes lowered.

"Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about that." Naruko shook her head.

"It's okay. I moved on..." She told her.

"How did he propose to you?" Aiko asked. Naruko then smiled while blushing.

"Well we were at UK's last National Championship in 1998 and we just graduated from UK. We were dating since our freshman year in High School. It was during the second half and I couldn't eat my popcorn while I watching the game because I was so nervous but Kiba told me to relax and casually told me to look at the moniter and I'll never forget what it wrote.

'Naruko, These last 8 years have been the greatest moments of my life. We've had a few fights but like most couples, we work it out. We've overcame our battles and we've been to memorable dates. So... Naruko Namikaze will you marry me?'

I put my hands on my mouth and shouted yes.' We got married a year later then we had Sora." Aiko started to tear up and was wiping her tears.

"That was so beautiful." She cried. Kushina tearfully nodded while listening then.

"So, Naruko. Sakuro is a nice guy." Kushina commented. Naruko shyily blushed the answered back to her mother.

"Yeah, he is. He is so good with kids. He's loves the Wildcats as much as I do. And he's a good kisser." She turned bright red after saying that. Kushina giggled after her daughter's comment then gave her a serious look.

"I do have a question, Naruko... do you love him?" Naruko whom was drinking her coke spat out then coughed.

"What?!" She screamed. "Mom... we've been dating for a month."

"So did your father and I but that didn't matter. Look Naruko, I can see it in your eyes. I see it in Menma that he loves Aiko, here and I saw it when you and Kiba were dating. Face it, Naruko. You're in love." Naruko put her head down and sighed then gave her a small smile.

"You know me too well, Mom. And you're right... I... I am in love."

* * *

 _ **Don't you just love Kushina? She can read her children like books. And I'm sorry I'm making her fall in love after a month of dating but I think that's something that would happen in Naruko's life. And no, they won't get married next but they will be but not in later chapters. Next chapter is the party and I hope you enjoy it. Until then see ya.**_


	6. Proposal at the party

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning this chapter will be kinda short.**_

* * *

The next day, the party took place at a local gym where Minato borrowed for his party. Naruko was dressed as the Character named Aqua from Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep. She even is wearing a blue wig which was very difficult to put on. Sakuro was dressed as Terra, Aqua's friend and Sora whom was ironically named before Kingdom Hearts came out so she didn't name him after the main character.) was dressed as Ven, the youngest Keybearer in Birth by sleep. Minato and Kushina dressed as the unofficial (but we know it's happening) couple, Sora and Kairi. Minato wore a brown spikey wig. Kushina is wearing Kairi's pink dress but kept her hair. Aiko was dressed as Larxene and Menma dressed up as Axel, both whom were members of Organization XIII.

"Got it memorized?" He asked which made Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Menmna, would you stop that? Once was cute but you saying it all day, it gets Annoying." She growled at her older brother.

"But it's a part of my character sis. I gotta say it. Got it Memorized?" She rolled her eyes at him again and left to sit next to her boyfriend.

"So... having a good time so?" Sakuro asks, eating sea salt ice cream. Naruko nodded.

"Sure. Except for Menma being annyoing." She grumbled. Sakuro chucked and pat his girlfriend's back.

"Aw.. I'm sure he means well. And let me tell you something..." He said, as he whispers to her ear. Naruko looked at him in shock.

"Really? He told you that?" She asked. Sakuro nodded.

"And He should do it pretty soon."

* * *

Later on, after the dinner and Kingdom Hearts quiz games. Naruko stood behind a podium and tapped the microphone before speaking.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. And welcome to the anniversary party of Kushina and Minato Namikaze. I am their daughter, Naruko Inzubaka." The audience started cheering and applauding the couple.

"As you know, my parents knew each other since they were kids but it wasn't love at first sight. You see my mom was a big tomboy and thought my dad was a wimp until one day in middle school, a group of bullies led by Mandara Uchiha, wanted to get his way with my mom. He kidnapped her but he didn't noticed my dad was following him near the Senju park whom was named after our first mayor. My dad found a broken vent and went down there to sneak from behind and knock off the henchman unconsciously. Mandara noticed it and grabbed his neck but before he could break it, my dad slipped off of his headlock and punched then kicked Mandara until he fell down unconsciously. He freed my mom, then called the cops. Later that night she snuck into his house, thank him for saving her and kissed him and they've been in love ever since.

10 years after their first date, they got married on September 24th 1976. a year later in December of 1977, My mother gave birth to a boy name Menma Namikaze. A Few months later they had an adorable baby girl named Naruko." Everyone laughed at her joke, even Menma.

"And after they've had their children, their daughter met then married a man named Kiba whom sadly isn't with us anymore." She lowered her head and attempted to cry but she felt someone touched her shoulder. It was Sakuro, giving her a supportive smile. Naruko smiled back then regained her compulsure.

"Then she gave birth to their only grandchild named Sora. And though that had some tough times in their marriage, They had more great times because their love for each other is strong like Sora's love for Kairi." Everyone was in tears and applauded Naruko's speech. She sat back down with Sakuro. Sakuro took her hand and kissed it. Suddenly they heard a glass tipped, they turned around to see Menma standing up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I feel like I gotta do this. Especially after hearing Naruko's beautiful speech I feel I have to speak... Aiko would you stand up, please?"

Aiko was confused before she stood in front of him until he kneeled down and held her hand.

"Aiko... I remember when we first met. I just started on Fox Sports and you were a producer. You didn't like my flirting with you until that one day you decided to give in and go on a date with me. I'll never forget that you were starting to laugh at my jokes and loving my stories as I did yours. We had a fun 3 years together and I never thought I would find a woman for me until now..." He finished his speech then pulled out a little black box then opened it, revealing a ring.

"So... Aiko... Will you marry me?" Aiko's eyes started to tear but of joy. She wanted this ever since she found out she loved him so she had one simple answer.

"Y..yes!" Menma sighed with relief then grabbed her and kissed her in front of everybody as they applauded the happy couple. Kushina teared while Minato and Sakuro smiled at them. "

 _"Finally Menma found the one for himself."_ Kushina then looked at Sakuro and Naruko whom was also in tears. She then whispered in her husband's ear.

"Maybe in a few months... you have to give her away again." Minato looked at the dating couple as he offered her his hand and she took it and they stared dancing. Minato sighed then smiled back at his wife.

"I don't think maybe..." He muttered the smiled. "most definitely." Kushina smiled and watched the couple dance to the song Sanctuary. Later on after the party, Menma and Aiko put off their costumes and put on their regular clothes then greeted his family goodbye. He shook Sakuro's hand.

"It's really nice to meet you, Menma. I hope we can catch up sometime." He said.

"No problem. I know I just proposed but you are my groomsman for my wedding and Naruko is a bridesmaid. Sakuro was touched.

"Wow...Thanks, Menma. Can't wait." Menma smiled then he kneeled down and hugged his nephew.

"Goodbye, Sora. I hope you make the basketball team." He said. "And if you don't, don't give up on basketball. You just gotta work harder and it will pay off." Sora smiled at his uncle.

"I will, Uncle Menma. Menma stood back up andhugged his sister.

"Congratulations, Bro." Naruko cried.

"Thanks, Sis..." He whispered. "Don't let him go..." Naruko blushed for a minute then kissed her brother's cheek.

"I won't, Menma. Bye." She waved. He waved back then hugged both his parents bye as he drives back to the airport to fly to Chicago to cover the Packers-Bears game. Sakuro put his arm on Naruko's shoulder. She smiled it and took his hand and kissed it.

* * *

 _ **Like I said, this chapter is short but I hoped you enjoy it. Especially the proposal. I will write Sakuro's parents in the next chapter. And the next chapter is a big one.**_


	7. I love you

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know you will. Every sporting event that happened will be fictionalized. Any person with the same name(Though unlikely) is coincedental.**_

* * *

Three weeks after the weekend at her parents party, it became day of the Kentucky media awards and Naruko was nominated for sportswriter of the year in the state of Kentucky for the first time. Even though she's been a sportswriter for 15 years, she finally got the recognition she deserved because she's never been nominated for her writing despite all the interviews she did. Even though she loves doing her job, she is glad she's finally nominated for sportswriter of the year. She goes out shopping with her friends, Ino and Satsuki (whom was nominated for newswoman of the year) for new dresses for the ceremony.

"So., Naruko which dress do you have in mind?" Asked Ino.

"Well to match up the Kentucky Wildcats, Ino." Naruko said, swiping one dress and another to find the right one. "I'm gonna wear Kentucky blue. You?"

"Oh I'm planning to wear that green dress that Sai bought me for my birthday." Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"You mean that ugly dress worn by Mary Tyler Moore?" She snorted making Naruko giggle silently.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Satsuki." Naruko shook her head while looking for the dress until she pulled one out. She showed her friends to see if they approve of it. Both of her friends gave it a thumbs up.

"And it fits your figure, too." Ino said. "And Sakuro will faint when he sees you." Naruko blushed at Ino's comment.

"Speaking of Sakuro, may I tell you girls something?" Both women nodded. "Now you can't tell anyone until I tell Sakuro."

"Naruko, whatever you need to tell us, we understand." Satsuki said. "Now tell us what's the matter?" Naruko sighed then faced her friend's fronts with her eyes closed.

"I'm in love with Sakuro." She opened to eyes to see her friends reaction and it was Ino's eyes all sparkely while Satsuki gave her, her trademark smirk.

"Ooh, Naruko. I knew it." Naruko was confused.

"Wait so you don't think I'm falling in love this fast? I mean we've been dating for about a month and a half." Satsuki put her arm on Naruko's shoulder.

"No. I think it's about the right time. Some people fall in love with the other and they stay together for years while some fall in love within a year and don't stay together."

"Really?" Asked Naruko in a bewildered look.

"Yes, really. And I'm happy for you. Kiba would've wanted you to move on." Ino said. Naruko smiled she then thinks back to a conversation with him when she was pregnant with Sora.

* * *

 _"Honey..." Kiba said before he went to bed as his wife is finishing brushing her hair. "I just wanna tell you something before I gotta go to bed."_

 _"Sure honey, what is it?" Naruko asks before she joined her husband in bed. He rubbed her belly bump then gave her a serious look._

 _"Listen, in case something happens to me... I want you to date somebody else again..." Naruko's eyes widen._

 _"W-what?" She asked._

 _"You heard me. I want you to date another guy if I die, someday. I want you to love this guy as much as you love me. I don't want you to mope around. I don't want you to get lonely. I wouldn't mind if you did..." Naruko looked down at the covers. She doesn't wanna think it about what might happen. She looked at her husband and nodded._

"Okay... you can do the same thing if I die, okay?" She told him. She then pulled his face and kissed him goodnight.

* * *

Naruko wiped her tear then regained compulsure. Paid for her dressed. Drove back to her house to take a short nap for an hour. She woke then checked it time. It was 4:00. It was time to get ready for the award show. She took off her clothes and took her shower. a few minutes later, she put on her new floor length blue dress. She put on her makeup and brushed her long hair before putting it on in a ponytail. She then hears the doorbell ring.

"Sora, get the door please." She order as she checked herself on the full length mirror to make sure there's no errors. She nodded in approval and puts on her shoes.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sora is waiting with Sakuro for his mom. They both sat on the couch. Sora was wearing a blue polo shirt and khakis since he doesn't like to dress up. Sakuro, however is wearing a black suit. A white button shirt and a blue tie. They sat for five minutes until they heels clicking downstairs and Sakuro's eyes widen at what he sees. It was a beautiful woman wearing a gorgeous blue dress that flowed the floor. He couldn't stop noticing his mouth was drooling so Sora wiped it off. He then snapped off and took her hand and kissed it.

"By God, you look beautiful, Naruko..." He whispered. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Why thanks. And both of you look handsome." She put on her coat as Sakuro offer her his arm and she took it.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." She confirmed as they walked to their car as Sakuro drove with Naruko in the front seat and Sora in the back seat. The ride took an hour until they made it to the Lexington auditorium and it was filled with various people. Then Sakuro gives the car to the valet. A photographer approached them and asked the couple to pose together. They both posed together then she posed with son then the three of them posed together. After their meeting with the photographer, Naruko saw Satsuki talking and hugged her and her husband Kain. Their 5 year old daugther didn't show up with because she was with a babysitter.

They walked inside and sat at their seats as the lights grew dim. One hour later, Satsuki won her award for newswoman of the year. Then it was for the final category being presented by retired sports anchor Kakashi Hatake. He started his speech.

"The Jiraiya Gowdy Sportswriter of the year award was named after the Konoha times greatest sportswriter ever. Despite rumors of affairs with women, Jiraiya was a good man and a legendary sportswriter. He wrote many of the greatest sports stories ever. He started writing in 1958 and his first story was the 1958 NCAA Championship game between Kentucky and Seattle and it was praised by many sportswriters.

He wrote many Kentucky derbies, Super Bowls and Final Fours in his 53 years of writing before writing this past year. Unfortunately he passed away three months after his retirement. But his legacy lived on as he was named after this award which he won 13 times. And now we announce the first winner in his name..." He said as he announces the nominees.

"The Nominees are... Naruko Inzubaka from the Konoha times... Ken Ichiro from Lexington Herald. Gaara Hiden from the Suna Journal. And Jay Kramer from the Suga times."

The Audience claps at the nominees name as Kakashi gets ready to announce the winner.

"And the sportswriter of the year goes to..." He said, opening the envelope. "...Naruko Inzubaka of the Konoha times!" He announced. Naruko's jaw opened and she pus her hand on her heart. Sakuro held her hand. She looked at him and smiled and kissed her boyfriend's lips then her son's cheek. She the stands up and walks to the stage to pick up her award. She accepts it and Kakashi leaned on her ear.

"Jiraiya would be so proud." He whispered. Naruko teared as he left the stage. She then stood behind the stadium to and cleared her voice to begin her speech while holding her trophy.

"Wow... ahem. This is unexpected. I felt honored that I was nominated but I didn't expect to win this award. First of all I Want to thank God for giving me this award and and courage. I want to thank My son Sora for being my number one motivation. Even during the saddest days, he's always brighten my day. I want to thank my parents for encouraging me and telling me to never give up. Even though he's not with me anymore, I want to thank my first husband for helping me getting through my struggles and supporting me. And finally I want to thank my boyfriend, Sakuro for he, too supported me and... helped me find love again." Sakuro gasped.

" _Did she say what I think she said?"_ He said in his thoughts. The audience were touched and clapped at Naruko's speech whom leaves the poidum to sit back with Sakuro and Sora. Later after the ceremony, Naruko, Sakuro and Sora drove back home. They were hanging out watching a college basketball bame, still dressed from the party.

* * *

"Wow that was the play the coach set?" That was terrible!" Sora as Sakuro nodded.

"Yeah, what he should have done was give the ball to the point guard and drove it to the basket and if he sees an open man he passes to him and he makes the basket." Sora agreed with his gym teacher's strategy Then remembered something.

"Hey, Mr. Haruno, why don't you help coach the Middle School team? Coach Yahagi offered you an assistant postion." Sakuro rubbed his head. He was offered the assistant coaching position ever since Coach Kishi got fired due to a DUI.

"I... I don't think I would do a good job coaching."Sora was about to speak but Sora's mother cut him.

"Well I think you should take the job. Sakuro, didn't you tell me that you've always wanted to be the University of Kentucky Basketball coach?" Sakuro blush then nodded his head.

"I think you still pursue it..." She said as she took his hand. "I've heard you talk basketball plays and they're amazing. I think you can not only help Sora but you can help the team." Sakuro stood up but looked fearful.

"I... I don't know." He stammered but Naruko held his hand.

"Look Sakuro. You can do it. Sora believes in you. I believe in you. I think you should become the new assistant coach." She said,starting to blush.

"And what I said at the award ceremony where you helped me find love again. I... I really meant it." Sakuro raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?" He asked. Naruko rolled her eyes.

"What I'm say you idiot, is... I love you." Sakuro's eyes widen then blushed.

"You... do?" She nodded and gave him a smile. Sakuro smiled back.

"I... Love you too." He told her. Naruko's eyes started to tear up then felt her lips touching Sakuro's lips. She was surprised but gave in as she kissed him back. Sora looked from the couch and smiled.

 _"She did it. She said she loved him. She's finally happy._

* * *

 ** _Yay! She said it. She loves him and vice versa. She's happy again. And yes I know it wasn't adressed earlier but Sora made the basketball team and with his future stepdad. *wink.* Well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one might be a bttersweet one. What do I mean? You'll find out in the next chapter. Until then see ya._**


	8. Meeting the Harunos and a nightmare

**_A/N I don't own Naruto but I do own this chapter and it is dark but has a happier ending... so enjoy._**

* * *

Sakuro is apprehensive right now. Not because it's his first game coaching or the first time having sex. It's because Naruko is meeting his parents for the first time ever at an airport. And boy he's a nervous wreck. Don't get him wrong he loves his parents and they are nice people. It's just that.. they're embarrassing, especially his dad whom tells lame jokes and his mother is still overprotective of him. Even at age 30. Naruko and Sakuro is taking a flight to florida because his grandparents are retired and live in Florida. They're waiting for his parents at the airport after Kushina and Sakuro arrived to look after Sora for the fall break weekend. Sakuro was really nervous and Naruko noticed it and rubbed his hand.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure your parents are fun nice people." She said. Sakuro laughed nervously.

"Nice, yes. Fun... not so much." Naruko lauged at his negativeness. She thought it so cute"How did Kiba's parents react to meeting you for the first time?"

"It was fine. We were in third grade. It was nothing special. Just a visit to his house when he moved in. They knew we would get together someday and they were happy for us." She finished explaining.

"Oh... Wait I see them coming!" He exclaimed as he pointed to a man with a cherry blossomed style hair and pink beard and sideburns and blue eyes. The other is a fair-skinned woman with blonde shoulder-length hair and green eyes. They were looking around until they see their son with a blond woman with her hair down wearing a purple blouse and long blue skirt. They approached him as the woman gave Sakuro a large gigantic hug.

"My baby!" She cried. Sakuro laughed nervously then put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Naruko this is my Mom Mebuki and my dad Kizashi Mom, dad. This is my girlfriend Naruko." Naruko shyily waved at the Harunos.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." She greeted. Kizashi laughed and gave the woman a big hug.

"Please, Naruko. Call us Kizashi and Mebuki. After all you might be Mrs. Haruno someday." The young couple blushed at the older Haruno man's words then ignored it as they stood at the airport waiting for their plane to get here. Naruko suddenly read the tickets with a confusing look.

"This can't be right, We have two tickets for first class and two for regular seats. Sakuro I thought you ordered regular seats." Sakuro rubbed his shoulders.

"Well, Naruko I was looking online and I was thinking while I was looking at the tickets. I thought that you and mom could get to know each other in first class while me and dad stay in the back." Naruko lowered her eyes then looked at her boyfriend's mother as she walked beside her.

"Are you sure, Sakuro?" Mebuki asked. Kizashi smiled then patted his son's back.

"Sure, Honey. Besides me and Sakuro need to spend together. So go to first class together." Naruko looked at Mebuki whom gave her a smile. She smiled back and nodded her head at Sakuro meaning she agrees with Sakuro's proposal. Later on their plane came rolling down. They paid for their tickets as Naruko followed Mebuki to first flight while Kizashi and his son sat out back.

During first class, Mebuki enjoyed first class by drinking a glass of whine while Naruko was enjoying her pedicure while watching one of her favorite movies Toy Story 3 and on screen was when Andy was leaving for college and was hugging his mother which made Naruko tear up.

"I've been watching the Toy Stories ever since Sora was a baby. I still cry at this scene because... that will be me someday. Saying goodbye to my baby." Mebuki put her hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"I know how you feel. I remember the day Sakuro left for College and I was crying like a baby. It's tough seeing your children to grow up but it's a way of life." Naruko sniffed then nodded in agreement.

"I know. I bet Sakuro gave you a hard time when he was little."

"Oh... you have no idea, Naruko. He may say he was a good boy but sometimes He was a big time troublemaker. One time during Christmas at my in-laws whom we're visiting, he almost burned the turkey by chasing the cat and he almost pushed the temperature up but luckily I caught it and put the tempature back. It burned a little but compared to the dinner scene in Christmas Vacation, it was edible." Naruko closed her mouth and snickered before laughing out loud.

"Oh... man. That was so funny." It was quiet for a few minutes before Naruko decided to break the silence.

"Mrs. Haruno..."

"Please. Call me Mebuki."

"Okay, Mebuki... Can I tell you something? As tyou know I was married before but ever since my husband died, I wasn't sure if I was ready to love again until I met Sakuro. He's been like Kiba, Kind funny and smart. He's been a good role model to my son and I think... he's the one for me." She finished as Mebuki smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

"And that is why I approve of you and my son together. He's usually dates the wrong women who either wants him for his body for his looks. But you love him because he's what I raised him to be... A kind selfless man who treats people with respect. And from what I can see... he loves you too... very much." Naruko blusehd at her words.

"Yeah... I Know he does."

Back in the regular seating, Sakuro was reading the latest Sports illustrated. He heard his dad yawning and stretching. He then checks the time. It was 12:45.

"We should be at Florida in 20 minutes. Then we'll rent a car to go to your grandparents." Sakuro smiled.

"Can't wait to see them. It's been two years since I've seen them. Hard to believe Grandma is 80 and she and Grandpa's been married for 55 years."

"Yeah..." Kizashi said "So... that Naruko girl is a nice woman. And she's really beautiful. She reminds me of me and your mother." Sakuro looked at him in a bewildered look.

"How?" He asked.

"Well... because she has spunk. She's not as girly as other girls I've met like your mom was. From what you always told me, she seems to be a good mom. That's how I see your mother in her." Sakuro smiled then looks over at a family sitting. It was a woman holding a baby, her son playing Nintendo DS and his dad guiding him.

" _Those guys could be us... someday."_

* * *

20 mintues later the plane finally landed at Orlando Florida. They rented a car at the airport as they put their bags in their car as Sakuro drove with his girlfriend at the front seat and his parents in the back seat. Since his grandparents live in a retirement home, they're holding a party it there. They stopped at their hotel they're sleeping in for the week. They checked in their rooms. Naruko was sleeping in room 101 while Sakuro was sleeping in room 102 and the Harunos was sleeping in room 103. Naruko hung out with Sakuro in his room before she kissed him goodnight then went to her room. She puts on her nightgown then brushed her hair before she turned off the lights and laid in the bed and sleeps deep.

Meanwhile Sakuro was laying on the bed watching late night he turned off the TV then turned off the light when suddenly.

"Ahh!" Sakuro recognized that voice. It was Naruko so he put on his pants and rushed to his girlfriend's room who was shaking in her bed.

"Naruko! Wake up!" He said shaking her to attempt to wake her up which succeeded. She woke up panting before looking at a pinked haired man. She sighed with relief before giving him a big hug with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh, Sakuro..." She whimpered.

"Shh shh shh... It's all over now. It was just a bad dream." He said as he kept on hugging her until she calmed down. Sakuro handed her a kleenex and rubbed her back.

"Babe, Can you tell me what happened?" Naruko was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I had a dream that we were at the basketball game with Sora. We were on our way when suddenly... Sasuke came out of nowhere and... You and him had a fight until he released a gun and pointed it at Sora but before he could shoot him, You took the bullet for him and Sora and I kept on holding you until the world went black and... It felt so real." She screamed as she kept on crying. Sakuro held her again only this this he pushed his lips on hers. She was shocked at first but gave in as they kissed for a minute before they pull out for air. Sakuro put his arms on her shoulders.

"Look, Naruko. It was just a bad dream. I'm not going anywhere. You will never lose me. You and Sora will always have me around and we will always be together no matter what. You know why? Because I love you." Naruko sniffed before she puts her lips on his again and pushed him on the bed.

"So you want me to join you in bed?" He asked. She nodded.

"It would make me fell better, Sakuro." She answered. He smiled then he put his hotel key next to hers and covered up. She then snuggled up with him as the couple slept the night away with no more nightmares.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. We finally meet Kizashi and Mebuki. And they love Naruko already. Next is meeting his Sakuro's grandparents. And I wanted to write the nightmare but feel like I didn't have for it and I rather write the scene where Sakuro comforted Naruko. The next chapter is coming soon so please review and have a nice day.**_


	9. Sakuro's grandparents

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor do I own any product placements but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

It was finally morning as Sakuro woke up with the sun shining on his face. He blinks before yawning. He looks at what he thinks is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He shakes her to wake her up.

"Naruko, honey wake up." The woman made a groaning noise before streatching out her eyes. She opens her and sees the new love of her life. Smile and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Good Morning, handsome. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Great, Especially since you slept in my arms." He winced. Naruko playfully nudged him then kissed his cheek. "So are you feeling better since that nightmare?"

"Yeah in fact, I had another dream. A Good dream, Sakuro and it was about us." Sakuro was surprised.

"You did? What happened?"

"Well, we were at the park with Sora and a little boy and girl." Sakuro's eyes bewildered in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah and the boy had pink hair and blue eyes while the girl had orange hair and green eyes." She finished as she rubbed her hair with her hands and stood back up.

"So... what's the plan?" She asks him. He sits down with his hands behind his back and chuckled.

"Well, Honey. The first thing we're gonna do is eat breakfast at McDonalds. Then we'll pick up my grandparents. Then we'll be at the swimming pool where the party is. Then... you and I are going walking at the beach tonight." Naruko's smile grew wider.

"Ooh.." She squealed then clasp her hands with bright and shiny eyes. "I'm so excited."

Sakruo smiled then he kissed her cheek.

"Me too."

* * *

Later, Sakuro returned to his room. dressed in a blue polo and blue jeans then packed his shorts, sunscreen and sunglasses for when it's time to get in the pool. Then he met his girlfriend down the hallway. She was dressed in a blue Kentucky shirt with jeans and sandals with her hair below her waist. They met his parents down at the hallway. Then they get in their car and drove to a McDonalds. After their breakfast. They drove for about 30 minutes until they reached their destination sight... Gator Country Retirement home.

"Here we are!" Sakuro confirmed. It was a big retirement home. With a old alligator as a sign. They walk to the front desk of the retirement home as they see a receptionist, typing on the computer.

"Excuse me." Said Kizashi. "But can we see Dan and Tsuande Haruno."

"Sure, door 201." She told him. He thanked then led his family upstairs to his parents room. They knocked the door as the door opened revealed a see a small room filled with a propeller on the ceiling and a bed. They see a couple standing in front of them. One is a shoulder-length blonde haired woman with two loose ponytails tied and a diamond stone on her forehead. The other is a guy with a long pale blue hair that reached his back.

"Kizashi." The man smiled and hugged him.

"How are you doing, Dad?" He asked, Hugging back the older gentleman. The woman took her turn, hugging her son.

"My baby. How are you doing?" She squealed. Naruko looked amazed on how she looked younger. The older woman then hugged her grandson.

"Oh, Sakuro. You have grown so handsome." She said. Sakuro released the hug then put his arm on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Grandma, this is my girlfriend Naruko." Naruko extended her but instead of a handshake. Tsuande gave her a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you." She released the hug then looks at Sakuro. "Sakuro. She is beautiful." Naruko blushed at her complement.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Your grandmother's right, Sakuro." Dan said. "She reminds me of your grandmother when she was younger. I remember I saw her for the first time. I knew she was one for me and Kizashi told me the same with Mebuki. It runs in the family that the Haruno men to stay with the woman he loves."

"Wow, is that true?" Asked Naruko. Sakuro shy rubs his hands with a pink shade on his face.

"Heh heh. Something like that." Naruko too blushed but held his hand. The parents and grandparents smiled at the sight.

* * *

After hanging out for a few minutes. Dan insisted that he takes the family to the beach. Naruko wanted to surprise Sakuro with her new bikini so he wouldn't complain. He joined up with his dad and grandpa at the lobby carrying towels and wearing t-shirts with swim trunks.

"Man what is taking those women so long?" He asks impatiently. "I can understand taking long to go to a party and dinner... but a beach?"

"Patience, Sakuro. They'll be here before you know it..." Kizashi said before staring in awe. Sakuro looks from behind to see why he looked frozen. And what he saw was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Tsuande is wearing a bikini piece . Mebuki was wearing a green bathing suit with green panties. And Naruko just looked drop dead gorgeous in her blue bikini bra with a long blue Hawaiian skirt. She was also wearing a brown sun hat with sunglasses on it.

"So... I take it you like my outfit?" She asks in a flirty tone.

"Like is not the word to describe it, beautiful." He sighed. She giggled the pulled him with his shirt and lead him, following his parents and grandparents to the car. Dan drove the family to Daytona Beach. Dan and Tsuande set up the tents and umbrellas while Naruko was giving herself sunscreen all over her body. She then takes off her skirt then lays down on the towel to get some sun. Sakuro sees her and decides to join her. He takes off his shirt. Naruko sees it and takes off her glasses. She has never seen him shirtless before. Yes he was last night but she was to scared to notice because of her nightmare but now that their at the beach after seeing him shirtless, her face turned redder than hot sauce.

His body was perfect to her. He had a six pack that would make Ryan Reynolds jealous. Hell it was equal to Kiba's body.

 _"Wow..."_ She said in her thoughts. " _He looks hot."_ She couldn't drop drooling at his body. Sakuro walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Honey. Can you please hand me that sunscreen since your done?" He asked her. She didn't answer him instead she slowly gives him the sunscreen when suddenly he hears a brown haired child bumping into him sniffing around with a scared face. Sakuro walks to him and puts his knee down Naruko joins him. The child stared at him with big blue eyes.

"Hey little one. Are you lost?" He quietly asks him. The boy nodded his head. "Where is your mommy and daddy?"

"I... I don't know." He whimpered. Sakuro put his hand on the boy's head.

"Don't worry then. We'll find your parents before you know it." He told him.

"I'll join you, Sakuro." Naruko said. Sakuro nodded then he holds his hand so the child doesn't get lost he whispered to Naruko 'Let's check at the gift shop.' She nodded. They walked to the gift shop but they couldn't find his parents. They walked all over the beach until they stopped at the snack bar.

"Mister, I'm hungry." The child innocently said. Sakuro smiled then paid for a bag of chips for the boy. Meanwhile they see a man with brown hair, grey eyes wearing a white Kentucky t-shirt with blue pants. A woman with a dress, similiar to the one Naruko wore earlier. The boy regconized the two couple as the couple smiled at his sight.

"Mommy!" He shouted. The mother bumped into the one person after another until she haves the child in her arms.

"Oh... Kaito...My baby." The mother teared as the father joined her in tears as well. Both Sakuro and Naruko's hearts were warmed at that lovely sight. The looks up at the pink haired man as Naruko gasped. at the man.

"Thank you, Sir for helping my baby..." She cried as she kissed her child's head.

"It's no problem, Ma'am. He seems to be a good kid." The man smiled at the boy, shook Sakuro's hand then took his own and walked with his wife by his other hand. Sakuro and Naruko watched the boy with his family with smiles at heartwarming scene. She looked up at Sakuro with a beautiful smile.

"Hey, that was really sweet of you to help that family find each other." She said then kissed his cheek lightly. He blushed a deep dark red.

"I-it was no problem, Naruko. I'm very happy to help children like him. That's why I wanna be a teacher. And..."

"And?" She question. Sakuro then sighed.

"I really want to be a dad someday. I didn't for a few years but ever since I met Sora, I realize that kids like him are special because of the person that raised him." She blushed because she knows who he was talking about.

"I always wanted to be a basketball player when I was a kid and after that car crash I decided to become a basketball coach but even then I was starting to give up on it until I met you and your son. Both of you changed my lives and I love you both so much."

Sakuro teared up at his speech and surprisingly put her lips on his. He wasn't surprised though as he gave in and kissed back as the sun is setting.

* * *

 _ **And that's the latest chapter. Next one is gonna be an intense one. It's gonna involve Sasuke. What will happen? You'll find out in the chapter. Until then, see ya.**_


	10. Kidnapped

_**A/N I don't own this franchise but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Later it was February of 2012 and life has gotten better for Sakuro and Naruko. They've been dating for 5 months. Sakuro was the assistant coach for Sora's team and they never lost a game. Naruko has been getting praise for her work as a sportswriter. Life couldn't be any better for them until one day... when the bell rang after school. Sora was walking downtown with his friend Kobe were walking downtown. Kobe asked him a question.

"Hey, Sora, since we have no game this weekend, You wanna go GameStop?" Kobe asked. Sora shook his head.

"I can't Mom is taking me to Kentucky-South Carolina game... then the Super Bowl." Kobe's jaw dropped. "Yep. Coach Cal, invited her and me to the games this weekend because this is his way of congratulating her for winning that award last October and I gotta get home right away."

"Wow... Your mom is cool. And it's also cool that Coach Haruno is dating her." Sora blushed then rubbed his head.

"Yeah it is. Well I'll see ya later, Kobe." He waved as he is running towards his own home. Usually Sakuro drops him off after school but he had a coaches meeting so Sora told his mother that he will walk home. While he is on his way, a man, wearing a black Italian suit and fedora is standing on a ally way smoking a cigarette. He sees a blonde haired boy running on the sidewalk. He brought out his phone and dialed it.

"I see the kid, sir." He said. "Shall I do the job?"

"Yes..." A deep voice said on the other end. "Shoot the kid but don't kill him... yet because he's a key to my plan."

"Understood, boss." He looks around to check if no one is looking then he brings out a tranquilizer gun. He aims and fires at Sora's neck.

"Ow..." Sora exclaimed. "What the hell? What's going on? He said before he fell down onto the ground and fainted. The man walked in front of him, looked acrossed and sees no one, then picked up the pre teenager then drove him to his boss's hideout. He parks then carries Sora and brings him to a raven spiky haired man.

"Excellent work, Kabuto. Phrase one is complete." Smirked the evil boss. "Phase 2 is call his mother..."

* * *

"Ahh I'm so glad I'm done working." Said Naruko, driving on her way home. "I hope Sora is ready for the trip to South Carolina then to the Super Bowl." She whooped. It's her time going to a UK game as a fan and not a writer and it's her first trip to the Super bowl. She parked at the garage then walked to the door then unlcoked it and opened it.

"Sora, I'm home." She said as she put the table. "You got all your stuff?" She asked but she never got an answer.

"Sora?" She walked up to his room then sees he is not there. She walks back down to check if he was at the living room. She gasps as she sees the room is empty. She is starting to get worried. She then reached for her phone when coincidentally rang. She was relieved to know it was Sora but kind of mad that he didn't call to tell her where he was so she answered to get to the bottom of it.

"Sora, you better have a good reason on why you're not home right now." She sternly told him. She then heard an evil chuckled.

"Hello... Naruko." The voice said. Naruko gasped.

"Sasuke... What have you done to my baby?"

"Your son is fine. He's with me... Come join us... at the old Warehouse that's close to the old Video store And no cops or I will shoot your son's brains." She gave a scared look then she got angry.

"Listen you bastard. I swear if you harm my son, I will fucking kill you." She growled. Sasuke laughed then hung up the phone. Naruko growled then dialed up Satsuki's phone as she walks up to her car. Satsuki didn't answer so she dialed again but she failed again to get her. She growled. She called Sakuro but he didn't answer as well. She groaned in frustration as she puts her phone in her skirt pocket then zipped it. She arrived at the Warehouse, parked at the driveway then got out. She got out of her car and walked inside the Warehouse and sees that the warehouse is an empty room. She then sees a familiar man with raven hair and black eyes wearing a purple suit white shirt and purple tie. Behind him is another man with ash gray hair, wearing an Italian black suit with green tie and grey shirt who is holding Sora whom is conscious again but all gagged and tied up. Naruko growled at the man.

"All right Sasuke, I'm here. What do you want?" Sasuke chucked evilly.

"Why, my beautiful Naruko." Naruko growled silently at him calling her beautiful. "I just wanna spend time with your son." Naruko wanted to beat up to a pulp but he's holding her son at gunpoint so she has no choice but to ask his aspartions.

"What do you want?"

"I want... you." Sasuke said. Naruko's eyes bewildered.

"Me? What for?" She asks.

"I want you to be my wife. I have a eloped wedding happening tonight then we can have our honeymoon at Cancun. Like your first one." Naruko snarled then her eyebrows lowered by looking at her son. She sighed then walked up to him.

"All right, you win." He smirked as he lowered his gun and attempted to grab Naruko. Naruko then opened her eyes then punched Sasuke on the stomach. Sasuke fell down and held his stomach as Naruko runs towards Sora. Unties him then tells him to the do the next logical step.

"Run, Sora!" She ordered as she and Sora rant out of the Warehouse while Sasuke's goons were chasing them. She attempted to open the door but no luck so they both run to the old utilty corrider. They keep on running until they see a empty vent.

"That Vent might be our only way to escape. Sora since Sakuro taught you how to jump you got first then you help me up." Sora nodded at his mother's request. He clapped his hand three times before he jumped and held onto the vent. He then leans down and reached his hand. His mother jumped to reach it but before he could grab her, She felt two goons tackle her before she could reach up. Sora attempted to go down but Naruko shook her head and mouthed run because the goons can see him. Sora then reached up until he sees a broken vent that leads to outside. He looks down to see that he sees his mother's car. He looks down to see if it is a safe way to jump. He sighs then kneeled down before finally jumping on to the grass. He rolled over before getting up. He took one last look at the warehouse before running to get help.

* * *

 _ **Uh-oh. Naruko's been kidnapped. What will happen? Will Sora find help? Will he rescue her in time? Will Sasuke and Naruko get married? Find out next time.**_


	11. Rescue

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but if I do then this atrocity of an ending would be Kishi's fanfiction.**_

* * *

"All Right, Coach." Sakuro said, walking out of the school. "I got the gameplans for next Saturday's game."

"Excellent, Sakuro..." Coach Hitake said. "Thanks to your suggestions for gameplan, we've won 15 games in a row. I haven't done that in 20 years." Sakuro smiled that he truly made a difference to this years team.

"Well, what can I say? I'm blessed with a basketball mind."

"Yes, you are. Now I gotta get home. The wife is cooking meatloaf tonight. See Ya." He waved as he was walking home. Sakuro waved goodbye back then walked back to his house. Suddenly he sees Satsuki, Naruko's best friend walking out of the school with her microphone wearing a black blouse and pencil skirt.

"Hey, Satsuki. I see you interviewed the School Principal, did it go well?" He asks. She nodded at his question.

"Yeah in fact since my boss joined me, I gave him the footage and he told me I have the weekend off."

"Great." Sakuro said. "Want me to walk to your car?"

"I don't know, Sakuro. I'm married." She said in a joking tone. Sakuro caught it then walked with her.

"Hey.!" They looked behind and was surprised to see Naruko's son Sora running towards them. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Sora. Are you okay?" He didn't answer Sakuro's question for a moment because he was catching his breath.

"Sakuro. My mom's been kidnapped!" He exclaimed. Sakuro's eyes widen.

"Oh, no. What happened?" He asked.

"Well I was on my home from School. I was waiting for the walk signal would start when suddenly a tranquilizer dart shot my neck. Then I woke up and was tied up a guy with raven duckbutt hair."

"Whoa, whoa." Satsuki interrupted. "Did this guy have black hair like me? And black eyes?"

"Oh yeah." Sora confirmed.

"Sasuke..." Satsuki seeth. "I should have known he would do something like this."

"Who is Sasuke?"Asked Sora. Satsuki shook it off.

"It's not important, Sora. "Sakuro said to him. "What is important is getting your mother back, Can you take us to where she is?" Sora nodded at his question.

"Yes, It's right at the old warehouse near the old video store."

"All right, Satsuki. You call the police and tell them where I'm at. I'm gonna go rescue Naruko. Sora you go with her." He told him.

"But Sakuro. I wanna go with you." He complained. Sakuro looked down at the boy.

"Listen, I know you're worried about your mom but she will be fine. Now please go with Satsuki and I will come back with her."

"How bout this, Sakuro. Can I at least show you where I escaped so you can have a way to sneak down there and I hide in a safe spot where nobody can find me?"

Sakuro put his hand on his chin then gave Sora a nod. He followed Sora back to the vent he came from.

"All right that's how I came out, Sakuro." Said Sora, pointing up at the vent. "You go up there and find the room where their keeping Mom." Sakuro nodded then walked 3 steps before jumping in the vent. He crawled in the vent until he sees an open room. He looks down then to the left then to the right to make sure no one can see him. He then hears two guards come in talking to each other.

"Say did you see that hot chick the boss has got?" Asked one as they were walking.

"Yeah, she's locked away in the dungeon in the basement all by her lonesome." The other chuckled

"Yeah, pretty soon, the boss will have his way with her."

"Yeah. Still can't believe the boss didn't invite us to his wedding." The guard grumbled. Once both guards were gone, Sakuro jumped down on the floor then looked back and fourth to make sure nobody's followling him. He sees a similar suit and hat the othe guards were wearing. He picked them up then went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruko, unconsious was staring to open her eyes. She was all blurry but then it started to clear up. Her eyes widen then snarled at the sight in front of her. She then sees that she's all tied up in a chair.

"Sasuke..." She seethed.

"Hello, beautiful. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Not well, considering I had to see your face when I got up." Sasuke chuckled evilly then kiss her cheek.

"We will be married in a few minutes then we will spend our honeymoon in Cancun. I hired a priest to marry us and he shall be here soon." He smirked.

"You're a monster." She snarled.

"I'll take it as a compliment. And since we're getting married. I will tell you something that you might as well know what happened." She gave him a suspcious look. Where is he going with this?

"You know that car crash that killed your husband?" He asked. "Well it really wasn't an accident, Naruko. I saw him coming from your home to pick up your son. As soon as I saw him drive by I slipped oil on the driveway. And soon as he saw it, he tried to stop but the oil was too slick for him to stop as it was too late. "

Naruko's eyes widen then she stared to tear up...

"You bastard. You killed my husband!" She teared. Sasuke lifted up her chin.

"And I'd do it again to your boyfriend whom I saw you with Outback steakhouse." She squeezed her cheeks as she bit his hand as he let her go.

"If you harm Sakuro or my son, I will end you. I will fucking end you!" Sasuke gave her an evil glare and raised his hand to slap her but before he could he touch her, he felt someone grabbing his arm. He turned around and was a surpised to see an angry pink haired green eyed man with a glare.

"Let her go or I will break you." He glared. Sasuke glared back at the man behind him.

"Sakuro!" Naruko cheered.

"So, you're Sakuro. Allow me the pleasure to kill you." He said as he released his gun but before he could shoot him, Sakuro gave Sasuke a big punch, making him fall down to the ground dropping his gun.

"You gonna give up?" He asked. Sasuke shook it off before tackling Sakuro to the ground and punched him to the left and right. Sakuro felt blood coming out of his nose but that didn't stop him from stopping he next punch then grabbing his arm then slamming him onto the ground. Sasuke found the gun and hid it discreetly.

"Give up, Sasuke. You've all beaten up." He then revealed his gun and aimed Naruko's boyfriend and shoot at his right arm.

"Aghh." He held on to his arm. He triggered his gun again and aim at Sakuro's brain. But before He could shoot, the the doors to the warehouse burst open as a bunch of cops rushed inside with guns in their hands and aimed at Sasuke. Sasuke, realizing, seeing a cop come in with Kabuto arrested alongside his other henchmen arrested decided to surrender seeing there was no way out. Satsuki and Sora came in as he sees his mother all tied up as he runs off to untie her, while walks to her older twin brother and gave him a big glare.

"Well, Big brother." She said, glaring at her older brother. "The police told me they found new evidence that you murdered Dad and Itachi." Sasuke gave her a long glared before the police took him to the car.

Sora runs to his mother and unties her. As soon as he finished untying her, Naruko stood up and squeezed her son tightly.

"Oh, Sora. I'm so glad that you're okay." She teared. Sora was starting to cry too.

"Me too, Mom. Me too." He sniffed before Naruko lets go of her son. Naruko then remembered something. She looked around to check if Sakuro's all right. She searched until she sees him getting his arm wrapped up in a bandage. She sighed with relief that Sasuke didn't shoot him where it could probably killed him. She rushed to him and hugged him as he hugged her back. She cried on his shoulders with tears steaming down her face.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay, Sakuro! I was afraid I was gonna lose you like I lost Kiba!" She exclaimed. Sakuro soothed her to calm her down with his right arm.

"Shh... Sh... Naruko. You'll never lose me. Even if I go away I will always be in your heart. You know why?" She shook her head no. "Because I love you." Naruko, touched by his words leaned to his face and kissed his lips as he kissed back. After seeing it hundreds of times, Sora winces his eyes at the sight of them kissing.

"Ew, Gross!"

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of the chapter. Naruko is saved by Sakuro. And you must think the story's almost over, right? WRONG in face I have 6 or 7 more chapters to go. I enjoy writing this fic as I hope you like reading it. Please review and have a nice day.**_


	12. Sora's 13th Birthday

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's emotional and heartwarming. It also has a NaruKiba moment.**_

* * *

A month after Sakuro rescued Naruko, Her friends thought she and Sora would be scarred but surprisingly he's gotten over it. She thinks the reason is because Sasuke didn't hit her as much. Now it is March 2nd 2012. The day before one of Naruko's most important days of the year... Sora's birthday and she will never forget the day it happened. She recently graduated from Journalism at the University of Kentucky and it was about a 9 months since she got married.

* * *

 _Flashes back to 13 years ago._

* * *

 _"Honey come here." A 21 year old Naruko heard from upstairs So she lifted her belly bump and walked downstairs to see a familiar male voice call as he slipped her shoes off. She came downstairs and joined him on the table._

 _"What is it?" She asked then winced then sat on the steps for rest. Kiba noticed it and joined her in comfort._

 _"I got good news for you, gorgeous. I'm having 2 weeks off." He grinned._

 _"Oh honey, that's wonderful. Especially since you got that early promotion." She exclaimed then gave her husband a kiss on the lips. Their kiss last for a moment until Naruko felt a sharp pain. Then she held on to her stomach as they felt the carpet beneath them, wet._

 _"Kiba, The baby's coming..." Naruko whined. Kiba's eyes widen._

 _"Okay.. Do not panic. I'll rush you to the Hospital!" Kiba ran upstairs to get her bags. Then they hurried to their car and Kiba then drove as fast as he could do._

 _As Kiba got Naruko into the car, Naruko felt her contractions kept coming sooner and sooner apart. Naruko screamed in pain as Kiba started the engine._

 _"You gotta breathe baby. Breathe." Kiba said. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. They arrived at the hospital. Checked in and the birthing went smooth as she remembered._

 _"AGHH! KIBA I'M GONNA KILL YOU" She screamed while squeezing her husband's hand. Kiba wince but remember when his father and Minato told him that women giving birth saying things they don't really mean so he ignored the threat._

 _"Okay, you are doing great, Honey." He comforted her while giving her kisses on the forehead._

 _The doctor took a look at the mother. "I can see his head, Mrs. Inuzuka! He's almost here. Just push and breathe!"_

 _The mother cried from pain again and closed her eyes harder but gave it another push. And the pain the was gone because they heard another cry. It was the cry of a newborn baby. Kiba Smiled then kissed his wife's head._

 _"You did it, honey. I'm so proud of you." Naruko smiled then reached for the baby whom was wrapped in a blue blanket crying while being held by the doctor. The doctor hands Naruko her son and Naruko teared at his face. He had blonde hair and whiskers like hers. No one knows how she got those whiskers. Kushina told her must've been a birth mark._

 _"Hey there, little Guy" cooed the new mother. "My name is Naruko and I'm your mommy."_

 _"And I'm your Daddy. It's nice to meet you... Sora." Kiba said joining in. Naruko looked back at him with a smile._

 _"Oh Naruko. This is the best day of my life. I had a lot of great memories but this is the greatest. I love you very much."_

 _"Oh Kiba. I love you too." She said with happy tears then kissed her husband while holding her bundle of joy..._

* * *

Naruko smiled at that memory. But tonight is not just an ordinary birthday for Sora because it's the night of the Middle School Championship against the Suna Cardinals and he's a starter. At the beginning of the year, they were expected to have a winning record but once Sakuro joined the Coaching staff, They improved from a 22-10 team to a 31-4 team. The Championship is being held at the Konoha High School that is 5 blocks from the Middle School. Naruko just took her seat 20 minutes before tip watching her son's team warm up. Sakuro just stretches his right arm while still having a slingshot on his left arm, before seeing Sora's mother. She noticed his glance and wave. He waved back. The other assistant coaches gave Sakuro a smug look, making him blush. The game is 2:00 minutes away and Coach Kakashi Hitake gathers his troops and starts his motivational speech...

"All right, Listen up. You guys are winners. You reached this program to their highest potential ever. You reached the championship game. The reason you reached the championship game is because you played great defense. You made shots and last week when we are down 20, you weathered the storm, came back and won. And that's why you are gonna win the championship. Now are you ready?"

"READY!" The Team screamed then put their hands in the middle of the huddle and Sora led the chant.

"Who are we!"

"The Kyuubis!"

"Whose ass are we gonna beat?"

"The Cardinals!"

The first half was Suna's They let the first quarter 10. The second Quarter, Suna led as many as 15 but for the last 5 minutes, Kobe, Sora and Ryo, Whom were called by the rest of the team cut the lead to 4 at halftime. Naruko was cheering like a normal fan but not like the mom behind yelling and whooping, embarrassing poor Ryo as Sora put his arm on him in sympathy.

Later at the end of the third quarter, Both teams trade baskets. They couldn't miss. Sora so far score 12 points all of them three pointers. Then in the last 13 seconds was possibly the best moment in Sakuro's coaching career. Suna led by one after a three pointer. Coach Hitake called a timeout then paced for a minute thinking for a play.

"All right, guys. We need somebody to take the last shot." He said. Sakuro looked at Sora whom was drinking Gatorade. Then he walked up to Coach Hitake.

"Hey, Kakashi. I have a sugggestion. Let Sora take a shot. He hasn't had a bad game so far. What have have got to lose?" Sora heard the coversation and got all excited and jumped in front of the coach.

"Yeah, Coach. Let me take the shot." He gleefully pleads. Coach Hitake looked up at the score then back at Ryo whom hit the clutch shots then has a vision of him being double teamed and struggling to hit a shot.

"All right, Sora. I'll let you do it and if you miss, don't let it define you as a player." He said, putting his hand on his shoulders. Sora looked at him with a determined look.

"I won't fail, Coach."

As soon as the horn buzzed, the teams get back on the court. Ryo passed it to Kobe whom drove it to the basket then he sees Sora wide open. He bounced passed the ball to him. Sora shoots from the left side of the line. The ball was on it's to the rim. Sora gave nervous look. He wasn't sure the ball wasn't going in until it rolled into the net. The buzzer beater and the Kyuubi won the game, 74 to 73. Sora just gave it an awe. He did it. His 14th point was the game winner. His teams jumped all over him congratulating him the. Naruko after seeing the shot cheered the loudest. then she looked at her son's teammates congratulating him with a teary face.

 _"Kiba, you would be so proud."_ She said in her thoughts. She felt a chill down her spine and swore she heard a familiar voice, saying "I am." She shrugged it off and watched the team congratulate the losing team for a good game then a few minutes later had their trophy ceremony. Coach Hitake grabbed the trophy from the commisioner. He hands the trophy to Sakuro then talks to the crowd.

"First of all, give a real hand to the Suna Cardinals. They were a worthy opponent and played a great game." The crowed gave a ovation towards Suna whom left for the locker room.

"And I also would like to thank my coaching staff for helping me shape up this team. And making this team believe in themselves. Especially since the new coach, Sakuro Haruno came in and helped coached the team. He gave me plays and motivated our players even when the chips were down they came through. But most of all these players made sure they won this championship because as corny as this sounds... they believed in each other."

He finished the speech then hand the microphone to the commissioner then went down to celebrate with his team. Sakuro walks to Sora and surprises him by giving him the game winning basket.

"Happy birthday, Sora." He chuckled then rubbed his head. Sora eyes looked glassy then hugged his assistant coach tearing up and shouting...

"Thank you." Sakuro sighed and hugged him right back. Sakuro sees the boy's mother and urges him to come on over. She walks over to the court, bumping into people until she is standing in front of Sora and Sakuro. She kneels down in front of her son with a smile.

"I am so proud of you, Sora. You told me a few months ago that you would make the winning basket and you did. And the reason you've won is because you're a great teammate." She then started to sniff. "Your father would be so proud of you." Sora then lowered his eyes then surprisingly hugged her.

"I... sniiff... miss him, Mom." He said. Naruko's eyes started to tear up but she didn't sob.

"I miss him too. But he's always with us in our hearts." She then stood up to Sakuro with a smile. He put his arm around her shoulders then kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"So how about tommorrow after Church, we watch the Kentucky-Florida game at Buffalo Wild Wings?" He announced.

"That's a good idea, Coach." Sora exclaimed. He loved Buffalo Wild Wings and so does Naruko. Naruko was tapped from behind the shoulder. It was elderly man with glasses, a black suit, a white shirt and UK tie.

"Excuse me, but are you Naruko Inuzuka?" She nodded yes.

"I am John Patrick Watkins. I am with the University of Kentucky radio network and we love your work at the Konoha Paper and I was wondering if you would like a job for the sideline reporter for the UK Radio Network?" Naruko's jaw dropped. She was offered a lot of TV jobs but she didn't expect this.

"The reason I ask you to come here is because I read your columns and I as fascinated by your work and your basketball knowledge and I am offering you a $3,000 for a 4 year deal. What do you say?"

Naruko was still stunned. She couldn't say anything for a minute then she smiled...

"Mr. Turner, I am honored to take that job but can't I think about it for a few days? I just wanna celebrate my son's birthday today." He responded with a nod.

"Yes you may. Call me Wednesday and we'll discuss the deal. Good day to you Ma'am." He said then waved leaving. She couldn't believe it. She was offered to work for the UK Radio Network. But that can wait as she returns to her son and boyfriend and they left the gym for home.

* * *

 _ **And that's Sora's birthday. Next is one you're gonna love. It's gonna be romantic. I can't wait to write it. In fact I may write an extra chapter after it. What is it? You'll find out next chapter. Until then, see ya.**_


	13. Proposal

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I do own this story. Yep you've read it right. It's the proposal time. And yes another flashblack.**_

Three days after Sora's championship shot, Naruko called UK and told them that she accepts their offer. And once she got the job, she is loving every minute of it. During UK's championship run, she asks Coach Calipari questions during the half and gave insight on why Kentucky won the NCAA title. She said it's because those superstars played like they were the underdog Mighty Ducks and they played like a team in order to win the championship. The weekend after UK won the championship, It was time for Menma and Aiko's wedding. Since Menma's best friend couldn't make it due to a cold. He asks Sakuro to be the best man.

"Ugh C'mon." Menma complained. He was trying to put on his tie but no luck.

"Here, let me help you with that." A voice called to him. It was Kushina, wearing a purple knee length dress. Menma sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Mom." Kushina adjusted his then tightened it. She then gives her son a hug.

"Your father and I thought this day would never come. Especially after Naruko married Kiba. Now it's your turn. We are very proud of you, Menma. Aiko is a great girl." Menma felt tears coming out of his eyes and hugged his mother back.

"Thank you, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Menma."

* * *

"And... perfect." Said the maid of honor named Krystie. She finshed putting the veil on Aiko's wedding dress.

"So... how do I look?" The bride asks her fellow bridesmaids.

"You look hot." Said her sister named Kya.

"Stunning. Menma might faint." The other bridesmaid named Kira compliented. Naruko smiled at the sight. It reminded her of her big day.

"You look beautiful, Aiko." She replied. Aiko walked over to her future sister in law and hugged her.

"Thanks." She then released the hug but still had her hands on her shoulders.

"So what was your wedding like?" Naruko was surprised by that question. She then rubbed her hair.

"Oh... why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Just curious." Aiko replied. Naruko smiled then sat on Aiko's bed and looked

"Well... It was held at the Church I still go too..."

* * *

 ** _Flashes back to 14 years ago..._**

 _Naruko sighed at the sight of herself on the mirror. She was wearing a satin long sleeved wedding dress with a tiara on her head and a veil covering her face. Her bridesmaid Ino Squealed in delight._

 _"Ooh... you look so gorgeous." Satsuki, her maid of honor nodded in agreement._

 _"I agree with Ino. You look beautiful." The bride teared up and hugged her cousin-in law._

 _"Thanks, Satsuki. And thank you for being my maid of honor." She said. Satsuki shrugged._

 _"Hey remember when we were 11, we both promised that we would be the maid of honor to hot basketball players. We were the only girls that liked Michael Jordan and Magic Johnson more than Patrick Swayze and Kevin Bacon." Both girls laughed at that memory._

 _"Yeah, instead we're married to the biggest losers in the 6th grade." Naruko said, referring to Kiba and Satsuki's husband Kain._

 _"So... how are you and Kain doing?"_

 _"We're doing fine. He took it well that I don't want children right now." Naruko was a little surprised._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes because I'm not ready for kids yet. And I started my new job as a reporter. I need about a couple years before I want kids."_

 _"Well I support your decision but to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind having a child, myself. And I know Kiba is in the same boat. I think with my new job as a Sports reporter and Kiba's job as a teacher, I think we have the money to support a child." Satsuki gave her a smirk. She wasn't surprised that Naruko feels that way. The wedding planner came in with Naruko's father who's gonna walk her down the aisle. The bridesmaids leaves her room, leaving behind the father and the bride. He looks at her proudly._

 _"So, Naruko. Are you ready?" He asked. She squeezed her bouqet tightly but nodded._

 _"Dad, I'm nervous. I mean it's a big stage but I feel better now that I'm in my dress more than I was an hour ago." Minato put his hand on his daughter's shoulder._

 _"Honey, I'm so proud of you. You're growing up into a fine beautiful woman. You're doing well in your new job as a Sports Reporter and you're marrying the man of your dreams so this is bittersweet to me. Kiba is a lucky guy." He sniffed then tears started falling out of his eyes. She was touched by his tears and hugged her father._

 _"I love you, Dad."_

 _"I love you too, my dear." He said then lowered her veil. He offered her his arm and she happily took it. They leave their room and a moment later they walk down the aisle until they get to the end._

 _"Who gives away this woman to be married?"_

 _"Her mother and I." Minato answered as he let go of her arm then he whispered on Kiba's ear._

 _"Take care of her. She means the world to me."_

 _"Me too." Then Minato walked to sit with his wife Kushina as Naruko joined her future husband._

 _"You look beautiful." He whispered. Naruko blushed at his complement._

 _"Thanks, you look very handsome." She said to him back. Then faced the preacher began who begins to speak._

 _"Dearly beloved we gathered here in the house of God and his company for this couple to join these two in holy matrimony. If there's any reason for these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said anything so Naruko and Sakuro took their vows then the preachers asked Naruko a very important question._

 _"Do you Naruko, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For Richer or poorer and in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Naruko nodded._

 _"I do." The preacher smiled at her response then turned to Kiba._

 _"And do you Kiba, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For Richer or poorer and in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Kiba gives the preacher a smirk._

 _"Darn right I do." He said, making the audience laugh and applause. The preacher laughed then finished his speech._

 _"Then by the power vested in me in the state of Kentucky. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

 _And Kiba wasted no time to disobey the preacher as he grabbed Naruko and put his lips on hers, officially sealing their marriage.  
_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

"Wow... That was so beautiful!" Krystie squealed. Naruko sighed at the memory.

"Yeah. It was the best day of my life." Later on it was the ceremony. Sakuro was looking at Naruko in her long purple bridesmaid dress while Menma and Aiko exchanged their vows then kissed and now were declared husband and wife.

Then it was the wedding reception where the bride and groom danced then Aiko danced with her father, after that Menma danced with Kushina. after that was the bride handing out the bouquet. All the women were fighting each other for it except for Naruko whom caughed it by accident. Naruko was shocked that she caughted then laughed nervously. Sakuro looked from the table then took a black box out of his pocket. He looked at Minato whom gave him a approving look. Sakuro sighed then walked to his girlfriend whom was dancing with her son.

"Hey, Sora. Is it okay that I borrow your mom for a minute?" Sora looked at his mom whom gave him a pleading look. Sora knows what Sakuro is up too.

"Sure, I'm gonna go get more chicken." He said as he left the dance floor to eat some chicken. Sakuro led Naruko outside the church where the playground is.

"So... They have a playground in the back." Sakuro asked.

"Yeah... We built it ten years ago so the kids can play during Church meetings and Sunday School." She confirmed.

"Wow... That's great." He then looked up to the moon, shining on them. He sees this as a sign from Kiba then put his knee down. Naruko was shocked and put her hands on her mouth.

"Naruko... The past 6 months were wonderful. Ever since you came into my life you've made me happy. You and Sora brightens my day even when I'm in a bad mood. And after that day Sasuke kidnapped you, I was scared. I was worried that he could hurt you or worse. And ever since I rescued you, I realized I can't live without you..." He told before he opening a little black box revealing a ring inside.

"So Naruko... Will you marry Me?" Naruko was in tears but it was tears of joy. She couldn't believe that this man is proposing to her so she had to answer his question he was hoping to hear.

"YES!" She shouted. Sakuro smiled then put the ring on her right finger before kissing his new fiancee. He's never felt happy in his life. He's getting married to the love of his life and Naruko is getting married to a man she never thought 6 months ago that she would fall in love with.

* * *

 _ **Aww... wasn't that sweet. Next chapter is the wedding then after... well you'll see.**_


	14. Planning for the wedding

**_A/N I don't own Naruto nor do I own the product placements but I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Summer just came by. It was a month after Naruko and Sakuro got engaged and as soon as they told everyone they all got into planning mode immediately. Naruko already sent out invitations to her friends and family as Ino sent out flower arrangements. They're setting off to get married in the same church that she married Kiba. Early one day in mid-June a week before the wedding, Satsuki, Ino, TenTen and Aiko whom came by for a visit. They're getting their dresses fitted since Naruko wanted to wear a different dress because she felt her old one didn't fit and she didn't think that her old dress would feel right since it was the dress that married Kiba. Satsuki asked Naruko what kind of dress she wants.

"I want a white dress." She told Satsuki.

"Then we should go to the old dress shop were we got our wedding dresses." She said referring to David's Bridal at the Konoha Mall. They arrived at the store with Naruko looking around with her purse around her shoulder. A lady saw them looking around and walked over to them.

"May I help you Ladies?" She asked.

"Yes, my name is Naruko and I am looking for a wedding dress." She answered.

"Well than no problem. I'll lead you to our best ones." She said then she leads them to a room full of wedding gowns. Naruko was looking through the dresses until she finds two gowns that she really likes. She showed them to her friends.

"So which one, girls?" She asked. "Is this one good?" She asked referring the one on her right hand. It was a silk ivory sleeveless gown with Flowers on the skirt. The other dress was a mermaid gown with sleeves and is made of silk. The girls were observing both dresses and they both pointed at ivory sleeveless gown. She smiled at their approval and put the mermaid gown down before trying on the dress she chosen.

The lady showed Naruko to the dressing room. Satsuki and the other women waited outside the door,excited to see what she would look like. In the dressing room at first Naruko had trouble putting it on but remember how she put on her other dress then thought of the basics to put that on. Finally after a few minutes Naruko came out of the dressing room to show her friends. She looked over at Ino who was tearing up at the sight of Naruko. Then she looked at Satsuki and TenTen whom give her a thumps up. She was glad she chose the dress, took it off then paid for it.

* * *

Later the girls ate lunch at Ruby Tuesdays then Naruko left her friends to visit a place she hasn't been in a while... Konoha Cemetery. She brings some flowers and walks around other gravestones until she sees the one she sees the most. She found the headstone she was looking fo and the inscription on the headstone.

 ** _Kiba Inuzuka_**

 ** _Born July 7th 1978 died June 14th 2009_**

A Beloved husband and father

Naruko touched the headstone and sniffed before she put the flowers on top of the ground with tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I haven't visited you in a while. I've been busy with my old job... and my new one. I'm pretty sure you know from up in Heaven but I am the sideline reporter for the University of Kentucky radio team and I have been having fun with it ever since. Sora is doing great in school. He hit the game winning basket on his birthday. I know you're proud of him for not giving up and working very hard. My parents are doing fine. Dad retired from coaching and Mom is healthy as ever. I invited your parents to my wedding. That's right I'm doing what you wanted me to do. I'm getting married to man named Sakuro Haruno. He reminds me of you. He's funny, kind and good hearted. He's the reason that Sora is doing well and Sora loves him. He is looking forward to having him as a stepdad. I just came by to tell you that. But no matter what, Kiba. I will never forget you, I will never stop thinking about you. And I will never stop loving you."

She said before she kissed his headstone then takes out her wedding picture and puts it on his headstone. She let the tears flow out her eyes and sobbing. She cried for a minute before she regained her compulsure and she blew him a final kiss before walking back to her car.

She finally went back home, took off her shoes and laid on her couch. She hears someone knocking the door. She opened the door and smiled that it is her future husband Sakuro at the door. She invited him.

"Hey, Honey." She said to him before she pecked his lips.

"Hey, Babe. How was your day?"

"It was good. I've just got done dress shopping and no, you can't see till after the wedding." She said in a playful tone which made him laugh. "Then... I visited Kiba's grave."

"Oh..." He said quietly.

"The reason I did is because I felt like I should tell my late husband before I get married so I could have closure." Sakuro nodded his head in understanding.

"Good. I bet you he's so proud of you up there. And proud of Sora too." Naruko smiled back at him.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you want to go out right now?"

"Yeah, How about we got to KFC?" Sakuro suggested. Naruko's mouth went watery. KFC was her favorite fast food restaurant.

* * *

It was nighttime and Naruko takes off her clothes, puts them on the hamper and puts on her nightgown. She took off her makeup and brushed her hair before she turned on the TV and Watch a Rerun of one of her favorite comedies of all time... Dumb and Dumber. She laughed at the scene where Jim Carrey did the most annoying sound in the world

"Ha-ha. Oh Jim Carrey, I can't believe you thought that scene up. She giggled before she noticed her son on the front of her door.

"Hey, Sora. What do you want?"

"Mom... I just wanted to talk to you about something." She looks at his nervous face and gives him a sad smile.

"It's about your father, isn't it?" She asks in a sympathetic tone. He slowfully nodded then sits beside her on top of her bed which will soon be shared with Sakuro.

"I just want you to know that I am very happy for you that you found happiness but I was wondering if Dad would be too." She smiled then squeezed his shoulders.

"Honey, of course he would be. He and I agree that if either of us dies soon, we both agree that we should move on and date and possibly marry someday. He told me that I should never mope around. That I should be with somebody that makes me as happy as he did." Sora smiled then hugged his mom.

"Thanks mom, for making me feel better about this."

"No problem, Honey. I'm happy for the both of us that Sakuro is a part of our lives." She then kissed him goodnight as he goes back to his room. She turned off the TV after the movie is over and laid on her bed and slept the night away, having a good dream.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for this chapter. Next chapter is the big one. And no after that, it's still isn't over. But close. What's going on after the wedding? You'll find out after the wedding chapter. Until then see ya.**_


	15. Big Day

**_A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Naruko heard her alarm clock waking her up. She sighed then turned it off. She checked the time. It was 7:30. Which means she's got an hour to eat breakfast before her friends come pick her up to the church. She took a shower then put on her robe. She then puts her hand on her stomach. Maybe it's nerves or maybe it's that other thing she was concerned about but she'll worry about that later. Right now she took a shower the puts on a white t-shirt that says bride then some jeans. She drives to McDonalds and orders a Sausage McMuffin with Hash browns. She ate her breakfast then drove to the church where her wedding's being held at since She and Sakuro are both Christians. She parks at the church parkway and walks downstairs where they hold the dressing room. She waits a few minutes before Ino came in first, squealing for friend's big day.

"Ooh... Today's the day!" She screamed while Satsuki came with TenTen shaking their heads then smiled at the bride to be.

"Congratulations to you, Naruko. You, Sakuro and Sora deserve this happy ending." TenTen said. Satsuki looked around and sees an empty room.

"Where's Sora?"

"He's spending the night at my parents. Then my mom should be here in a few minutes while my dad and Sora is joining Sora with the groomsman." Naruko confirmed. Satsuki nodded in understanding. Then they heard someone opening the door. It was Kushina and Sakuro's mother. Kushina runs to her daughters and squeezes her body in a tight hug.

"I picked up your dress on my way, honey. We're gonna help you put it on."

"All right!" Naruko cheered. "Now let's put that on me. Chop chop." She clapped. Meanwhile the groom, Sakuro and his best man named Shikamaru whom was his college roommate, already dressed are playing foosball at the youth center near the Church while Minato and Sora were busy playing Madden 2011 on PS3. His other groomsman Rock Lee is... asleep.

"All right. That was the winning score!" Sakuro cheered while Shikamaru groaned in frustration while Sakuro pumps his fist in victory.

"You know for a guy getting married, you sure are calm?" Shikamaru said. Sakuro stopped cheering frowned.

"What are you kidding? I'm a nervous wreck. I bet Coach Cal coaching Kentucky is easy compared to this day. I don't know if I could go with this." He sighed. Minato heard is dilemma then pushed paused and walked over to put his hand on Sakuro's shoulder to comfort him.

"Sakuro, you sound just like me at my wedding and you sound like Kiba before his and Naruko's first wedding. Trust me, you will do fine. You and Naruko will last forever." Sakuro was touched by his future father in law's speech.

"You really believe that?" He asked. Minato nodded. Sora then decided to speak for Sakuro.

"Yeah, Sakuro. You can do it. You and Mom are gonna do great. Just like her and my dad." Sakuro's heart was warmed by his future stepson then sighed with relief.

"You guys are the best. Thanks." He said hugging Minato. His nerves are now gone and feels better that he's now getting married. He then thinks about what Naruko is doing.

* * *

Naruko opened her eyes as soon as the girls were done with her hair and makeup. She was in awe at what she saw in the mirror. It was a beautiful woman with a floor length ivory sleeveless dress and her hair is all poofy.

"I'm getting a sense of deja vu..." Ino said. "Because you look as if not more beautiful as you did 14 years ago."

"For once I agree with Ino." Said Satsuki. "Sakuro is gonna faint."

"You think so?" Naruko ask turning as red as Kushina's hair.

"We all do." TenTen cut in. Kushina smiled then put her hands on Naruko's shoulders.

"The girls are right, Naruko. You are truly a blessed person for finding the right person for you again like Kiba. He would've been so proud that you're not moping around and finding love again. And for someone to be a good role model for your son."

Naruko smiled at her mothers words and hugged her. Her friends cut in and formed a group hug then leaves the dressing room, leaving the bride by herself. Suddenly Minato came inside with a smile on his daughter in her dress.

"Wow... you look beautiful Naruko. Are you doing okay?" He asked his daughter. She nodded.

"Yeah... surpisingly I am. I don't feel nervous as I did my first wedding." She said.

"Maybe it's because you've been through this before and you feel more comfortable." Minato guessed.

"Yeah I guess... Thank you Daddy."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for being there for me and Sora after Kiba died. Without your help and support, I never would have found love again... Thank you."

"Honey, your mother and I love you and Sora very much. And we loved Kiba as well. Sure I threatened to kill him if he got you pregnant when you were a teenager but later on I started to trusted him as I do Sakuro and I'm glad those men are the men you married. I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Daddy." She teared and gave her father a hug as she hugged back. They released the hug and he took her arm and walked toward the church.

Meanwhile Sakuro is standing beside the preacher name Father Fraiser. The people stood beside him is Sora, Menma and his best man Shikamaru. On their opposite side is the bridesmaids: Ino, TenTen and the maid of Honor Satsuki. The crowd is also filled with people the bride and groom love. Satsuki's parents and grandparents. Menma's wife Aiko who's holding a belly bump. Sakuro gulps but he feels a pat on the back by Sora whom gave him a thumps up. Suddenly the doors open the Organist plays "Here comes the bride." Sakuro gasps at the woman standing next to Minato Namikaze. Father and daughter walk down the aisle with a smile on their faces.

Sakuro felt butterflies at the sight of her wearing that veil on the top of her head smiling at her soon to be husband. He lets go of her arm then whispered to the groom.

"Take care of her, Sakuro." Sakuro smiled and patted Minato's back, giving him his word.

"Dearly beloved." The preacher began. "We are gathered here in house of God to join this couple in holy Matrimony. If there's any reason this couple can't be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said anything so the preacher continued his speech. Now the groom has wrote a vow. Sakuro brought out a peace of paper and started to read his vow.

"Naruko, I've never met a woman like you. I remember when I first met you, I thought I went to heaven because I saw an angel. I never see a creature as beautiful as you. As soon as we got to know each other I started to feel more than friendship and when you agreed to go on a date with me, that was one of the most greatest days of my life. I knew you were the one for me and I can't stand to not have you in my life."

Naruko was in tears and wiped it off before she took off a piece of paper off of her dress the began her vows.

"Sakuro, ever since my husband Kiba died, I never thought I would love someone again. I never thought I would find a person that made me happy as much as he did. But once that fateful first day of school when I picked up my son was when I first met you. Then a few weeks later we've started to talk to each other some and the more time I've spent with you. The more I started to fall in love with you. I am very grateful for your love and I will love you as much as I loved Kiba. And I am also happy for my son to have another father in his life." She put the paper back inside her dress and noticed Sakuro start to tear up. The preacher turned to Naruko.

"Naruko." He said. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish? For sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She confirmed. The preacher turned to Sakuro.

"Sakuro, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wife? To love and cherish? For sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Sakuro nodded and squeezed her hands tightly.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sakuro lifted the bride's veil and grabbed her neck as she puts her hands on his face and puts their lips on each other's, officially sealing their marriage. The crowd applauded at the new married couple kissing as they stopped and bowed towards the crowd then left the alter together the drove their car to the country club were the reception was being held at.

* * *

 ** _And it's official. Naruko and Sakuro are now married. Next chapter is the reception then honeymoon. After that I don't know but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time._**


	16. Reception

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I do own this story. This chapter... it's a sweet one. You'll like it.**_

* * *

Sakuro sighed as he parked the car at the driveway then looked at his new wife. His new wife. He is married now. He's a husband to a beautiful woman and a stepfather to a good kid. He looks at her with admiration. He never felt so lucky... no blessed in his life. They both waited for the family, groomsmen and bridesmaids before taking pictures. First the married couple took the picture together then Naruko took one with her parents then Sakuro took one with his parents. Next Naruko, Sakuro and Sora took a picture together. Then Naruko took a goofy picture with her bridesmaids. Same goes for Sakuro and his groomsmen. After they finished the pictures, the couple and their family went inside the country club and Naruko and Sakuro started to eat their main dish... Fried Chicken with Mash Potatoes and beans. And Pepsi and Mountain Dew to drink. After their meal the DJ checked the mike before speaking...

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to the Konoha Country club as we celebrate the marriage between Naruko and Sakuro Haruno." The people cheered at the couple as they stood up and bowed at their friends.

"Now it's time for their first dance as husband and wife." The DJ announced. The song began to play the Disney song A whole New World since it was the first song they danced too. The audience were warmed by there dancing because it shows their love for each other. After the song ended The couple ended their dance. Minato patted Sora on the back Then he whispered on his ear.

"Why don't you go dance with your mom?" He asked. "It would make her happy." Sora groaned. He didn't want to dance with his mother. Not because he think she'll embarrass him. It's just he doesn't like to dance but it's his mom's wedding so he shrugged and walked to the dance floor and offered his hand to her. Naruko took it and the mother and son danced to the song by Stand by me. Naruko started whispering at her son's ear.

"In about ten years, I'll be able to dance with you at your wedding." Sora's eyes widen then his face turned red.

"Yeah.. but I don't know if a girl would go out with me, Mom."

"Now stop it, Sora. The girl you will love someday is out there. You just have to find her. Just like Sakuro found me." She said, trying to encourage him and it appeared to work since he gave her a hug.

"I love you, too Sora." She sniffed. Her son is growing up. She sees him walking back to the buffet and filling out some food. After her dance she sat back at the main table to join her husband as the best man Shikamaru speaks in the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The Best man began. "I am proud to say that I am honored to join this man and's marriage. I am glad that Sakuro found a perfect woman for him." Naruko blush at Shikamaru's comment. "Ever since college, I've always seen him with a on and off girlfriend that always seem to break his heart little by little that I almost gave up on him trying to find the right woman until I met Naruko. Now I could see that these two were made for each other. I knew she was the right woman for you, Sakuro. And I can't be anymore happy for you two!" Sakuro stood up and hugged Shikamaru making the audience applaud at this scene. Then Satsuki decided to speak.

"Naruko, ever since we were little girls, we did a lot of things together. We played basketball, watched scary movies and played Nintendo. We weren't girly girls although you were a little girly than me because you dream't of marrying a famous basketball player." The audience laughed at her joke. "Anyway than when we were 20, I married your cousin Kain. Later you married our childhood friend Kiba then you gave birth to a young boy named Sora. Then tragedy struck when he was 9 when your husband Kiba died so I had to be there for you whenever I can. Now you found love again with a man named Sakuro and I'll tell you he's the man the for you just like Kiba and I wish you two a happy and successful marriage."

Naruko teared up at her Maid of honor's speech ran up to her and gave her the largest hug she ever had. After their speech, the DJ spoke at the microphone.

"Ok everybody, it's time for the bouquet toss." The DJ announced as Naruko and Sakuro Got up on stage then a bunch of single women rounded up together. Naruko tossed the bouquet when her former co-worker at Konoha times named Shizune. She runs up to Naruko and hugged the bride, Proud of this accomplishment.

* * *

Later it was Midnight and Sakuro held Naruko and led them to their hotel before their parents will pick them up then drop them off for their Honeymoon. Naruko received a gift from Coach Calipari whom couldn't make it do to recruiting. It was a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon that is autographed by the UK greats. They won't drink the bourbon but they will keep it in their trophy case where they keep their sports memorabilia.

"Wow... How are you, Mrs. Haruno?" Sakuro asked. Naruko giggled at being called that.

"I'm feeling geat, Mr. Haruno. We are married. We're going to Disney World. I'm pregnant!" Naruko then shut her mouth hoping Sakuro didn't hear but her husband heard and stammered.

"W-what?" Naruko sighed. There is now no point in hiding it anymore. She stood up and lifted her dress and walked over to her purse picked something off a object off of it. She gave it to her husband and Sakuro gave shocked face at what his wife gave her. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive. He looked at her with an awe face.

"Are you serious? We're gonna have a baby?" He asked excitingly. She nodded at his question then felt his lips touched hers. It felt as magical as the million times they kissed each other. ****

* * *

_**There you have it, Naruko is pregnant again and Sakuro is gonna be a father for the first time. Next chapter is Honeymoon at Disney world and quote from Stitch "It's cute and fluffy!" See ya next time.**_


	17. A Disney Honeymoon

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor any of the Disney characters and movies but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I'm writing many Disney world rides that may or may not exist either ever or anymore so I apologize if I got things wrong. With that said... enjoy.**_

* * *

Later in the next day, the new husband and wife ate their breakfast then packed their bags for their trip to Disney World. Naruko was finishing packing before being swept her feet and felt her husband's lips. She pulled back, giggling.

"Oh Sakuro, stop it. Our flight starts in 2 hours." She said before putting her PJs in her bags. Sakuro gave his wife smirk.

"All the reason for celebration of our new life. And speaking of which... should we tell your parents that Sora is having a little brother or sister?"

"Pff." Naruko snorted. "My mom found out yesterday but she said she won't tell my dad because he wants me to wait until marriage."

"Did you get pregnant with Sora before you married Kiba?" He asked.

"Oh no." Naruko answered. "Kiba knocked me up during our wedding night." Sakuro gave her a gawk. He couldn't believe she told him that.

"Okay... I'm gonna go get he tickets."

"Okay, Honey. I'm already packed so I'm gonna take a shower then get ready." She told him. After she took her shower she wrapped herself in a towel and turban towel covering her hair. She then put on a white shirt that was labled "Mrs. Haruno" in blue writing. She brushed her hair then put a little makeup on her. She checked herself again to be sure she's ready before she smiled at herself on the mirror. She then puts on her shoes then walks out her room and walked downstairs seeing her mom, dad, son and husband waiting for her. They made it to the airport and said goodbye to their love ones before sitting in their plane seats in time for their flight.

Their plane finally lands at Orlando Florida and they rented a car to unpack their clothes for stuff for Disney World. After they finished packing, they kicked it in for the night.

* * *

Later at the next day the new Harunos got up, put their clothes on then ate breakfast at hotel then they drove to Disney world and see that made it early so they won't get in the long line. Their trip was too the first went to the Cinderella's castle where unknown to them is there is a dilemma for some kind of play. A man named Mr. Dumas in his office on the phone panicking.

"What do you mean you can't make it?" He asked angrily. "You have to play Cinderella and your boyfriend has to play the Prince.

"Well because we're sick, Mr. Dumas. We have the stomach flu. Please go easy on us." The woman on the phone said.

"All right. All right. I'm sorry. Feel better." He hangs up the phone and keeps on searching for a replacement. Well he has good news and bad news. The good news is that he found a replacement. The bad news is that the replacement can't come till tommorrow. He punches his table in frustration.

"Where am I gonna find the right Cinderella?" He asked himself. He then sighed. "I can find any guy to play the prince but I need to find a blonde woman in order to play Cinderella. She has to be blonde." The head of Disney world is looking through his window for a good fit for his play. He sees a red haired woman with black eyes. He shakes his head.

"No, that woman doesn't look to have the personality to play Cinderella." He said in his thought. He then sees a woman with purple hair and gray eyes. He again shook his head.

"No that woman doesn't look like a good heroine to play a Disney Princess." He was about to give up and call to cancel until he sees a shoulder length blonde haired woman with blue eyes and whiskers on her face which appears to be scars. She appears to be holding hands with a tall man with pink hair.

"Wow, he looks good to play the prince too. I have to go get them." He exclaimed before he rushes down from his office to find the man and woman. He keeps on looking around as soon as he got down until he sees them eating cotton candy together still holding hands. He adjusted his tie, telling himself to act cool before he walks over to the bench.

"Excuse me..." He points the woman's shoulders as she turned around to see a average height man with a mustache and business suit. "But can I see with you people?"

"Sure, go right ahead." The woman said as she scooted on over. He sighed as gives them a look which freaked out the woman as her husband held on to her protectively.

"So... Is this your first time here at Disney world?" He asks them.

"It's not mine but it's my husband's first time. We're on our Honeymoon." Mr. Dumass clasps his hands.

"Oh congratulations. And are you having a good time?" He asked the couple.

"Yeah, my wife and I love this place. I loved the Magic Carpet ride with her. We loved the Dumbo ride and we also loved Cinderella's castle. The man said.

"Yeah and speaking of Cinderella, Sakuro. How about that Cinderella play that's coming on in a few hours? I remember me, Sora and Kiba saw it when he was a child."

"Good idea, Naruko. I love plays. Especially from something like this." Sakuro said. Mr. Dumass rubbed his head.

"Unless I find suitable actors... there isn't gonna be a show." The couple looked at him in a confused look.

"What?" They both asked in unision. Mr. Dumass sighed.

"Listen I am Mr. Dumass I am head of Disney World and I just found out our lead actors to play Cinderella and the prince is sick and I can't find a replacement." He told them. Sakuro crossed his arms.

"And let me guess... you want me and my wife for us to play them, right?" Mr. Dumbass nodded in confirmation.

"Please?" He begged. Naruko and Sakuro looked at each other in doubting looks. The bossman sighs.\

"I'll pay you 300 bucks." Naruko and Sakuro looked at each other, tempted at that offer but at the same time they have a good budget thanks to Naruko's new job.

"Well... that is tempting." Sakuro added.

"At least do it for the kids as well. They will be so disappointed." That did it for the couple. They agreed to doing the play on condition that only work today.

"Yeah, My replacements will be here tomorrow since they're flying from California today." He told them. The Harunos followed him to a big bulding and inside the building was a stage similar to the house where Cinderella lived with her stepmother.

* * *

20 minutes after they said yes, Naruko and Sakuro practiced with the other cast during break, Sakuro sighed in relief that they stopped for a minutes so he joined his wife whom was drinking water.

"So..." Sakuro began. "Is this your first time acting?" Naruko shook her head.

"No... Me and Kiba acted as Romeo and Juliet, cliche as it is but we actually did a good job that people tried to talk us into acting but I thought sports writing was my thing. How about you, dear?"

"Nope. I've acted as Scrooge in the senior Christmas play and I did pretty good. They believed my performance but not playing a grumpy old man. But I had fun. And hope we'll do good tonight."

"Yeah... I'm glad we said yes. Because I feel like we can give these children some joy and maybe some hope someday."

"Right." They both heard a whistle. It was the director urging Naruko to get on set. She gasped then gave Sakuro a peck on the lips as he tells her to break a leg then she ran as fast as she could to the main set as the Narrator began to speak. The play went on so far so good for Naruko. She did a good job the original was portrayed. In fact she did more improvisation then usual then made the kids and adults cry when the scene where the stepsisters tore off her dress. Then a poof of smoke surrounded the poor acting woman. And when it dispersed, standing in front of her was the actress playing the Fairy Godmother. She was wearing a big puffy dress and is holding a wand.

"Now, now my child." The woman said. "Dry those tears." Naruko put her head up and gave a shocked face then stuttered.

"Who... are you?" She asked the woman.

"I am your fairy godmother.." The woman answered. "And I am here to grant your wish to go to the ball."

"B-but How?" Naruko sniffled. "I can't go looking like this." The woman smiled smiled and twirled her hand around and she stood back. Her magic swearling around Ichigo. Soon smoke came out as the scene ended. The next scene starts off with Sakuro dressed as the prince whom was bored at the ladies whom want to dance with him. He is patiently waiting for his wife to come dress as Cinderella, blushing.

" _I can't wait to see her in the famous dress. I would say she looks beautiful with it on but it's Naruko. She's always beautiful."_

Then the light shine at the door and out came Naruko in Cinderella's famous gown with her hair tied up. She looked gorgeous in her gown. He walked to her and kissed her palm they started to dance like the characters in the movie.

"So, good maiden, what is your name?" He asked in a smooth voice and Naruko liked it so much that she stammered.

"I-i can't say, good sir. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Ahh but you must be here. I feel we are fated to meet together. I never met a woman as beautiful as you." She blushed at his compliement. He then leads her to the dance floor. It reminded her of their wedding the previous day. Later at the next scene is where they hang out outside the castle and continue dancing. Sakuro decided to improvise and kiss her lips making the audience cheer. Naruko was surprised but gave in to the kiss until they heard the clock tower rang. It was midnight as Naruko ran from Sakuro whom was chasing her then took off her shoe with the Prince running after her. Later at the next scene is where the famous scene where the stepsisters attempted to put on the shoe but it was too big then Naruko as Cinderella sat down and put on the other slipper. After that the play is over. Naruko and Sakuro took off their costumes, got paid and left Cinderella's castle then drove back to their hotel. They took off their clothes. Sakuro wore an undershirt and pants while Naruko wore a nightgown. She took off her makeup, brushed her hair then touched her stomach.

"Man I can't believe how awesome my life is again." Naruko lauged before sitting on the bed next to her husband. "I got a good job, I'm married to a wonderful man and I am having a child again. After Kiba's death, I thought Sora would be my only one but now I'm gonna another baby." Sakuro smiled and put his arm around Naruko's shoulder.

"Yeah. This is sure an interesting Honeymoon. If we tell your dad that you got pregnant during our honeymoon, they'll believe us." She scoffed.

"Are you kidding? My dad may be a smart man but he's also so guillble. One time my mom pretended to be pregnant on April Fools day and he felt for it." Sakuro snickered before he lies down on the bed laughing. Naruko joined him until they got tired and fell asleep on each other's arms.

* * *

 ** _I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is gonna be a baby shower chapter. I'm glad I wrote this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it too. See ya next time._**


	18. A Baby Shower

**_A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Three weeks after their Honeymoon Naruko and Sakuro celebrated Kushina's birthday by taking her and the whole family out to dinner at their favorite Restaraunt, Ichikaru's ramen. They told Sora that he was being a big brother and he took it well. But they haven't told their parents that Naruko was pregnant yet so they wanted to Surprise her. After they ate Dinner it was time f After they ate dinner, it was time for her to open her presents.

"All right, who wants to give Kushina their present first?" Asked Minato. Naruko raised her hand.

"I do!" Naruko cheered. She handed her a big box that was filled with Blue wrapping and a green bow. Kushina squealed.

"Ooh.. I bet I know I'll like this present." Naruko chuckled nervously.

"I hope you do..." She mumbled, watching Kushina open her gifts until she uncovered a paper. And she picked up... a picture frame that said... "Grandma's baby On the inside. Kushina was shocked then looked at her daughter with a surprised face. Naruko gave her mother a meekly smile.

"Naruko... is it true? Are we having a third grandchild?" She asks. Naruko nodded not knowing that her mother jumped from her chair and hugged her daughter.

"Oh... Honey. That's terrific news. I'm happy for you and Sakuro." She cried then released her daughter's embrace then sat back down. She continued to open her presents. As the months went by, Naruko started showing her body. One day in three months, her belly started to show up as she concluded her interview with Coach Cal.

"Okay, Thanks for this interview, coach. I appreciate it." She told him.

"Thanks for talking to me." He said. "Oh and congratulations on the baby. I am very excited for you." Naruko blushed at the coach's comment.

"Thanks. Coach." She turned off the microphone.

"When's your due date?" He asks her.

"My husband and I expect the babies to be born in March. So I won't be able to do the interviews during the postseason."

"Oh... that's unfortunate. Out of all the interviews I had with people, you're my favorite. Do you know the gender of the babies?" She nodded her head.

"We're having a boy and a girl." She confirmed.

"Well I wish you, your husband and your soon to be son and daughter the best."

"Thanks." She said then she waved goodbye and driving back home. She picked up her phone and dialed Sakuro's number.

"Hello?" Sakuro answered. Naruko smiled that he answered her call.

"Hey, Honey. I just got done with my interview with Coach Cal. I'm on my way home, do you want me to pick up lunch?"

"Yes..." Sakuro said. "bring 20 boxes of Pizza." This confuses Naruko.

"Why 20?" Don't we get at least 2?" She asks when suddenly she hears someone speaking like they were panicking.

"Sakuro, who's that in our house? Is that my mother?" She asked.

"Oh... uh... no. It's the TV. Sora had it on very loud."

"Oh... Okay. Well see you when you get home." She turned off her phone and shrugged.

"20 Pizzas it is. I wonder why unless..." She then remembers the same thing happened the last time she was pregnant. She then shook her head.

"Oh Ino... only you would plan a baby shower. But for the sake of everybody there... I will play along." She smirked before driving to Pizza Hut. Paid for the Pizza and drove to the driveway of her house. She sees her son and at the driveway.

"Hey Mom, let us take the pizzas for you." He offered as he held 8 and Minato Held 12. Naruko sighed with relief.

"Thanks. Your brother and sister are killing me, Sora!" She exclaimed. A week ago she and Sakuro paid a visit to the doctor.

 ** _flashes back to a week ago_**

 _Naruko and Sakuro are sitting at their doctor's office, nervous about the baby's gender. Sakuro was shaking that it freaked Naruko out so she held his hand to calm him down._

 _"Honey, I know you're nervous but we're just finding out a baby's gender." Sakuro looked at her with a pale face._

 _"Nervous? Who said I was nervous?" He said in a jumpy voice. His hand felt shaky until he felt his wife holds his hand. She then grabs his face and kisses her husband's lips. He felt surprised but he kissed back as passionately as her. Once they stop kissing, he no longer felt the nerves. Suddenly the doctor came in with a clipboard and pencil._

 _"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. I got good news for you. The babies are healthy." The Doctor smiled while writing the notes." The married couple's eyes widen in confusion._

 _"B-babies?" Asked Naruko._

 _"You're having twins, Naruko! A boy and a girl!" Sakuro fell off of his chair and fainted. Naruko just sat down with a shocked face._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

And it took an few minutes for Sakuro to wake up. He was overjoyed and kissed her bunches of times. She leads the two men held the pizzas then followed her to the door. She is confused by the darkness so she turned off the light then heard a bunch of people yelll...

"SURPISE!" She had her hand on her heart. The people in her living room besides her husband is her best friends and their husbands. Naruko gave Ino a stare but it was playful.

"Ino, I thought I said 'no baby shower.'" She said.

"No you didn't. That was when you were pregnant with Sora." Ino replied. Naruko laughed then hugged her friend. After the surprise, Naruko sat down on the couch with her husband joining her but not before kissing him. Sora sat on the floor beside her while giving her the presents. He handed her the first present and it was covered in green and blue.

"Okay... this is from TenTen and Uncle Lee." She read before ripping off the paper then opening the box. She stared before laughing nervously as she was holding a t-shirt that said "Youthful babies." Both for the boy and girl.

"Thanks, Lee, TenTen. That was really sweet of you." Rock Lee gives her a thumps up while TenTen sighs in embarrassment. Next she opened the gifts from Ino. Ino gave her some clothes for the girl like "Girl power"or some jeans for the boys. Ino gave Naruko a thumps up making Naruko roll her eyes before opening a gift from her parents. Satsuki gave her a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles T-shirt for the boy and girl because she has a feeling both babies would both love the Ninja Turtles. As soon as she unwrapped the gift. She gasped at what was inside. She picks it up from the box and showed her friends. It was an old teddy bear with a stitch on it's eye.

"My... Old teddy bear. I thought I lost it when we moved." She teared up.

"I found while I was cleaning the attic and I thought 'this is a perfect present for my granddaughter. Since it was mine then I gave it to my daughter now she gives it to hers.'" Naruko's tears continued flowing and hugged her mother, thankful for the gift. After she finished with the gifts, They had their dinner as Naruko and Satsuki decided to take a walk together. Satsuki grabbed her arm led her to the old school. Naruko widen her eyes.

"Hey, this is the place where we played basketball." Said Naruko. She then looked at her best friend.

"Yes. Doesn't this bring back great memories?" Asked Satsuki.

"Yeah, I remember when we were kids that during the summer, me and you and Kiba would sneak to the school playground and we always played at the swings and the slide. Man those were the days."

"I know. Remember the time You fell after on top of Kiba, accidentally kissing him on the lips." Naruko blushed at that memory.

"Yeah, that was when I was starting to have feelings for him."

"Yeah and I was the only one you told." It was silent for a few minutes before Naruko spoke

"So... why did you bring me here?" She asked. That surprised the dark haired woman then answered her question.

"I brought you here because the principal told me to. He told me that he's thinking about naming the old gym after you because of your accomplishments and how much you mean't to the school. And so I thought bringing you here would be fitting." Naruko put her hands on her mouth then surprisingly hugged her best while tearing up.

"Satsuki. Thank you for taking me and I am honored to be honored by the school that got me through my life." Satsuki, too teared up and hugged her back. They may not be children anymore but they will always be friends.

* * *

 ** _And that's the end... of the chapter. Next one is gonna be good. It's a Christmas one. And the part where they sneaked to the school playground during the summer is based off of what I did when I was a kid so I thought I could make a tribute to that. Hoped you liked the chapter and the next one is gonna be great. I just know it._**


	19. Christmas with the Uzmuamki family

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this Christmas chapter.**_

* * *

Christmas is right around the corner and Naruko decided to go shopping 3 weeks before so she can get the stuff she wants before Christmas Eve where a lot of gifts are sold by then.

"Okay..." Naruko murmured while holding her belly bump As she is in front of the Employee at Gamestop. "I would like Street fighter Tekken for my son... And a Wii U for my husband." The Employee nodded then picked up the Street Fighter game out of the counter. Then he told Naruko to follow her to the Wii U section.

"Okay, Ma'am. Since you want a wii U, Which game do you want?" He asked her. Naruko looked up, searching for a game that Sakuro would play. She widen her eyes and pointed up at a game.

"I would Like the new Super Mario Bros game. My husband sure loves Super Mario." She laughed. The Employee shared the laugh with her.

"I don't blame him. It's a great game but you can't beat the original Mario Bros."

"That I agree. My best friend and I played it during the 80s." She said before paying for the games. Later she check her list to see if she needs for her parents and friends.

"OKay. I got everybody their gift. Now that I have Mom's, Dad's, Satsuki, Menma, Aiko and Naruto. I can't believe it's a 2 weeks since he was born." She giggled as she drove home. 2 weeks later it was Minato's annual Christmas party. Every year Minato and Kushina always had a get together the Saturday before Christmas. And every tradition they watch a couple Christmas movies while the turkey cooks. This year they're watching Home Alone.

"I still don't get how Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern survived those hits." Memna stated.

"It's called props, you idiot." Naruko exclaimed while rubbing her belly. Kushina was sitting with her smiling at the sight. She remembers when Naruko came home from the Hospital.

* * *

 ** _Flashback begins_**

 _Kushina and Minato waited for the new parents to come home. They were so excited that they are grandparents. When Kushina heard Naruko was pregnant, not surprisingly she was happy. She remember the speech she told her after she found out. She told her he was proud was of her and then gave Naruko the warnings of pregnancy and mood swings. The new grandparents were busy cleaning the house for family. The new parents arrived with the new bundle of joy. Kushina looked out the window and smiles because the new parents pulled into the driveway and both got out. She tells her husband whom turned off the TV and stood up to greet the parents._

 _Kiba opened the door and got an unexpected glomp from his mother in law. She squeezed him so tight that he felt like being choked._

 _"Kushina, I'm glad to see you too but would you please let go of me?" He gasped. Kushina released the hug then blushed by her actions. She then sees her husband hugging her daughter whom was holding the baby's car seat. Kushina then laid her knees on the floor to see the baby._

 _"Hello, How Grandma's little man?" She asked then tickled him but he didn't respond because he's asleep. "Oh Sora, your grandpa and I are so gonna spoil you rotten. Oh yes we are." Naruko smiled at her mother's antics then she unbuckled and picked up her son._

 _"Sora welcome to your new home. I'm so glad your here and not in my belly." She said making everyone laugh. The grandparents were gushing over the new baby for an hour until it was time for his nap. Naruko walked upstairs with her mother behind her. She put the baby on her crib and gave him his stuffed Big Bird toy. She walked to her mother looking at the baby._

 _"He's so adorable. He takes after you. No offense to Kiba." Kushina laughed. Naruko gave a giggle too._

 _"Thanks. But he has Kiba's beautiful eyes. I can't believe we created something so beautiful." Kushina put her arm on her daughter's shoulders and is about to give her an important speech._

 _"This is why I feel you two are gonna be wonderful parents... you and Kiba are good people. You two are good christian people who care about other people and you can be scary when you need to me._

 _"You are too. Remember the time I sprayed painted Mr. Kishi's ass and you got mad." Kushina laughed at Naruko's memory. Mr. Kishi was so mad but because Kushina didn't care for him, she "grounded" Naruko for a day which really she treated her some Ice cream._

 _Both women looked at the new bundle of joy one more time before Naruko closed the door and joined their husbands._

 ** _flashblack ends_**

* * *

Later on it was dinner time. Kushina and Kushina cooked a turkey, stuffing, and gravy with a cranberry orange relish on five grain hand baked bread. After they set the food on the table they called the family for dinner. The family ran to the table except for Naruko and Minato because he was helping her move stand up.

"Ugh these babies are gonna kill me. They're worse than what Sora did to me when I was pregnant with him." Naruko said making Minato chuckled before he pulled out an empty chair next to Sakuro. Once she was seated, Minato sat next to his wife then squeezed her hand.

"So..." Kushina spoke. "Who would like to say grace?"

"I would." Sakuro announced. He then cleared his voice and began to pray. "God, we thank you for this day and we thank that you've given us this meal. Thanks for giving us all the blessings you have given us. Thanks also for the two healthy babies we're gonna have soon." Naruko felt two kicks inside her belly while Sakuro continued praying.

"But most importantly we thank you for your son as we celebrate his birth and that he reminds us to be kind and good and give out to others as that's what Christmas is about. Amen.'

"Amen." The Family echoed as they get ready to eat their Christmas dinner.

* * *

After dinner, it was time to open gifts. The Uzumaki tradition is that after Christmas they draw names to give except tro kids and spouses and they exchange the other back. Menma got Sora a PS3 game called uncharted 3. Sakuro gave Menma a copy of Jim Carrey movies. Satuski gave Kushina Aiko a laptop. Her husband Kain gave Minato a Sports books called "Great balls of fire. The history of Kentucky basketball." Kain got a knife collection by Sora. Menma gave his sister two new baby monitors where you can see the babies on the screen plus an autograph from Willa Honda the voice of Aqua. And Naruko gave her very best friend Satsuki a DVD but not just any DVD.

"Go ahead play it." Naruko said. Satsuki opened the case and put the DVD in the DVD player. Once it played Satsuki started to tear up. It was a montage of their friendship that goes back to their childhood but I'll tell you the main ones. First a picture when they were in Kindergarten. The next picture was them for Halloween where Naruko dressed as a Ninja Turtle while Satsuki dress as Wonder Woman. The Next picture was them Graduating from High School. Another picture came is Naruko's first wedding with Satsuki wearing her bridesmaids dress giving a goofy look. Next was Satsuki holding a baby Sora with Naruko lying on the bed. Next is Naruko, Satsuki and their husbands Sakuro and Kain playing with Satsuki's newborn daughter name Kira. After the montage was over, Satsuki cover her mouth and teared up which then she hugged Naruko not caring the other people are watching.

"Oh Naruko... this is the best gift you have given me. Thank you so much." She said while sniffling. Naruko squeezed back.

"It's no problem. After all what are friends for?"

* * *

It was finally Christmas day as Naruko, Sakuro and Sora had their Christmas at their home. Sora recieved his Street Fighter game from his mother and the Avengers movie from his stepfather. Sakuro finished opening his gift from Sora. It was a new Basketball play book. After he opened Sora's gift, he's now opening his wife's gift. He tears off the paper until it's finally opened. He gasped at what his wife gave him.

"A Wii U! He exclaimed. "And the new Mario bros game!"

"I remember you saying to me that you wanted a Wii U so I went and bought it for you." Sakuro jumped and gave his wife a big hug, surprising her. Naruko smiled at the hug and gave it to him. He then released the hug.

"Hold on, I got something for you." He said then he picked up an tiny box under the tree then gave to Naruko.

"Open it." He said to her. Naruko raised her eyebrow.

"it better not be a bomb." She joked making Sakuro laughed.

"Trust me, I'm not The Joker now open your gift. She did what her husband said and open the top gift and gasped at what was in the box. It was a shiny neckalace with their wedding picture in it. She teared up then gave Sakuro the biggest kiss they ever had. It was truly a Merry Christmas.

* * *

 ** _And finally this chapter is done. Sorry it took me so long. Last month I thought I had mono but luckily it wasn't. I just had a strep throat. Next chapter is the birth of the twins. But I must warn you, it's a dark chapter. It's based off of what happened to me when I was born. What happeend? You'll find out. Until then have a nice day._**


	20. Miracle birth part 1

_**Yeah, cliche title. I know but it's also fitting because well... you see. Anyway I don't own the Naruto franchise but I own this and my OC Sora.**_

* * *

It's now March. It's been 9 months since Naruko married Sakuro and it's been 9 months since she found out she was pregnant with Sakuro's children. 2 week ago, she told her bosses at the UK radio network that she should be in Maternity leave. Her bosses agree and lets her off work until Football season. The other night she's all packed up and ready to go. Kushina decided to stay with her until she gives birth cause Sakuro and Sora are at school and she may give birth anytime. One day at a pleasant noon day. Naruko and her mother finished eating Pizza they ordered. After lunch, Naruko decided to knit her babies blanket. Kushina sat down on the couch while watching the Price is right.

"C'mon spin the wheel." Kushina cheered. Naruko shook her head. Only Kushina would get excited. During the commercial she gave attention to her daughter whom is still knitting the blankets.

"It's been a long 9 months huh?" Kushina sighed. Naruko , she felt this sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow!" she cried, dropping the knitting needles and the blanket to put her hands on her stomach.

"Naruko!" Kushina cried. "Are you okay?" Naruko smiled. She felt this pain 13 years ago.

"Mom, I think it's time." She said. Kushina squealed for minutes before she picks up her daughter and leads her to the car. Kushina rushed to the driver seat and sped off to the Hospital. Meanwhile back at Konoha Middle School, Sakuro just ate his lunch. He then sees his head coach Kakashi come in the lunchroom which is weird because he eats lunch at his gym.

"Uh is something wrong, Coach?" He asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong except... your wife is about to give birth."

"WHAT!" Sakuro screamed. "Is she okay? Who's with her?" Kakashi laughed nervously then put his hands on his arms.

"Relax, she's got her mother with her. They're waiting for you at the Hospital. Now go, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Coach. Uh what about Sora?"

"I'll tell him that your father in law will pick him up after school and go to the Hospital. Now go." Kakashi ordered. Sakuro gave him a smile and pat him on the back.

"Thanks, man. I see you in a week or two." He said before got to his car and drove as fast as the speed limit. He got to the hospital without further ado, parked, and went in to the receptionist's desk.

"My wife's in labor, can you tell me where she is?" panted Sakuro.

"Calm down, who is your wife?" Asked the receptionist.

"Naruko Haruno." He told her.

"She just entered the delivery room down the hall. You'll see a room with a sigh that says birthing room." She explained. Sakuro thanked her and sped to the maternity ward. He sees Kushina a Naruko groaning, wearing a hospital gown. Naruko opened her eyes to see her husband in the birthing room. She gave him a growl.

"Where the hell have you been?" He mumbled.

"It's a long story, babe." Kushina walked over to him with scrubs.

"Here's some scrubs. Get dressed after I leave. Oh and word of advice. Ignore all her death threats. Believe me, She did it to Kiba as I did it to Minato." Sakuro nodded in understanding. That's one thing he was not looking forward too... a scary Naruko. After he put on the scruggs.

* * *

Later that day, Minato arrived with his grandson Sora. They see Kushina sitting down reading a Sports Illustrated magazine. She then looks up then jumped up and ran to her husband and grandson and gave them both a hug.

"How's Mom, is she alright?" Asked Sora. Kushina gave a smile to her grandson.

"She's gonna fine. She hasn't had the babies yet but she will." Less then five minutes after Sora and Minato came. Satsuki and Kain came by with their 1 year daughter named Kimi came by.

"Had she had the baby yet?" Asked Satsuki whom took a seat and got a bottle out.

"Not yet. But I bet they will be here soon." Kushina told her. Meanwhile back at the delivery room, Naruko was groaning in pain with Sakuro squeezing her hand. Despite all her threats, he's still committed to be with her.

"Hang on, Beautiful. Just a few pushes and the babies will be out. In fact I bet it's getting close. Right Doc?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, in fact I can see one's head. Here it comes. Push Naruko!" Naruko pushed and as the had predicted, Sakuro and Naruko heard the sound of a baby crying.

"One down. One more to go." Said the doctor. He told Naruko to push again and so she did. It wasn't easy. Finally, there was the sound of another crying baby. Dr. Ferguson smiled. "It's a girl."

"It's a boy," said The doctor as he handed the baby to the nurse standing nearby. Naruko gave a weak smile. Her babies were finally born. Her second son and first daughter is finally born. The doctor and nurse takes the babies to be cleaned while Sakuro leaned over to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss. The doctor meanwhile holds the new baby boy. He noticed that he doesn't look healthy.

"Nurse, take this boy, and give it a test. I'll check on the little girl." The nurse obey him and when to the surgery room. Meanwhile the doctor was checking the girl and she was wailing her lungs out which made the doctor sigh with relief. A few minutes later, the nurse came back and whispered to his ear. The doctor's eyes widen then looked at the parents talking. He then looks at the little girl then closes his eyes for a moment beforeopening them back and walking over back to the delivery room. He opened the door and smiled nervously.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Both parents said in unision.

"Well, I have good news... your little girl is perfectly healthy. She weighed 8 pounds 12 ounces." Naruko and Sakuro sighed with relief.

"Can I see her?" Naruko asks. The doctor nodded then handed Naruko, her daughter. She held her arms out and accepted the infant. She had pink hair like her father but she couldn't tell who's eyes they had.

"But..." The doctor's voice broke in. "I'm afraid something's wrong with your son." Naruko and Sakuro gasped. This can't be good.

"What do you mean?" She asked the doctor. The doctor then crossed his arms.

"He has the cytomegalovirus."

"Cytomegalovirus?" Asked Sakruo.

"We call it CMV for short."

"It's a kind of herpes virus that usually produces very mild symptoms in an infected person but may cause severe neurological damage in people with weakened immune systems and in the newborn." Naruko's face went white. Then she covered her mouth.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Asked Sakuro. The doctor put his hand on his shoulder.

"He might." That answer didn't make Naruko feel any better.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MIGHT? YOU MEAN MY BABY WILL DIE?" She asked with tears coming out of her face then she sobbed.,

"Calm down I didn't say that. I said I might but I can't guarantee it." Naruko didn't listen to him. She was busy sobbing. while her husband comforts her.

"Look, Naruko. I will do whatever it takes to save your son. I Promise. I'll tell your family." He said as he left the room leaving Sakuro and a crying Naruko.

"Hey, Hey. Naruko. He's gonna be fine." Naruko looked up with tears still coming out of her eyes.

"Listen, honey. Our son is gonna be make it. After all he's tough. He takes after his mother. Because she's the toughest person I have ever met and that's why our baby boy will make it." Naruko gave a weak smile but still had tears. Sakuro kissed her forehead and leaned next to her.

* * *

 _ **Oh boy. I told you it's a dark chapter. And the part where the baby boy has the CMV virus. Yes that happened to me when I was a baby. And yes I am fine right now if your wondering. I wanted to write this because I wanted to write something dark and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have the babies names. What are there names? Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Until then see ya.**_


	21. Miracle Birth part 2

_**I don't own Naruto but I do own this story and Naruko's grandparents appear and they are based off of my grandparents whom I love. And there will be religious themes so please don't write any hate mail and respect my beliefs, okay? So let's begin...**_

* * *

Later that day, the doctor told the family the news and Sora was devastated to hear that. Ever since he was little, he always wanted a little brother so he can show him how to play basketball and play video games with him. he didn't want a sister but when he was 9, he wouldn't mind having but ever since his father died, he didn't think that would happen until his mom remarried. Now he 's gets news that his little brother could die.

"Is.. is there something you can do?" Asked a worried Minato. Dr. Ferguson shook his head.

"Only thing I can do is give him medicine that will decrease the risk of hearing loss. For now you can go see Naruko now with the baby girl in her room but I'm still working on helping the boy." He said then he left back to the surgery room. The group was silent for a moment.

"So... now what do we do?" Ask Sora.

"I'll tell you. We're " A voice said from behind. Minato recognized that voice. He looked from behind and sees an older gentleman with hair like his only grey and has violet eyes and is wearing glasses. The person standing beside him is woman with grey curly hair. It was Minato's father Akio who is a minister at the church where Minato grew up and his wife Yolanda, a retired nurse.

"Mom, Dad." Minato smiled. He hugged both of them followed by Kushina then Sora.

"How's it going, Akio and Yolanda?" Kushina asks her mother in law.

"Well my new hip is better than ever, Kushina." Yolanda laughed.

"So I take it that Menma called you about the baby huh?" Minato asked.

"Yeah and I heard from the doctor that the poor baby boy has the CMV virus." Yolanda added sadly.

"Yeah. The doctor is now on his way to give him the medicines on him." Minato told them.

"Oh... the poor thing. He doesn't deserve this." Yolanda whimpered.

"C'mon, Yolanda. The baby will be just fine." Akiko told his wife. Everyone looked at him.

"How would you know?"

"Because..." Akio told. "I have a feeling that God has told me he's gonna be fine and I trust in God." Hearing that from encouraged the whole family. They believe in God's miracle and they now believe that he will help the baby boy.

"Hey, c'mon let's see how Naruko is doing." Satsuki said.

"Satsuki's right. Let's go cheer my mom!" exclaimed Sora. The family took his advice and walked up on the elevator and finally sees her hospital knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before Sakuro opened the door.

"Hey, Guys." He smiled.

"Hey, Sakuro. Can we come in?" Asked Kushina. Sakuro nodded and ushered them to follow him. They see the blonde haired woman holding a sleeping baby. She smiles at the sight of them.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming. Especially you, Mamaw and Papaw." Both of Naruko's grandparents smiled.

"Hi, Mom. How are you feeling?" Sora asked. Naruko sighed in sadness she had tears in her eyes.

"I haven't been worse." The room was silent for a few minutes. No one knew what to say until Akiko cleared his voice then leaned his hand on her shoulder.

"Naruko, your baby will be fine. He's gonna make it through this. Your son will be as tough as his mother and his grandfather. Your father had a similiar experience when he was younger." Naruko looked up at father.

"Is... it true?" She asked. Minato nodded.

"Yes, Naruko." Minato answered. "I had pneumonia." Naruko's eyes widen. She bu never heard that story before.

"You did? How come you never told me?" She asked.

"Because we never wanted to scare you." Minato answered. "Especially when you were pregnant."

"But still, I would've like to known that my father might've been dying when he was a baby." Naruko muhurmed.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you. We didn't want you to be worried about your father." Naruko's grandmother said.

"Our point is that your father made it because God gave him strength. He saved him and he will will save your son. I know it." Akikio said to her. Naruko sniffled. Her grandfather is right. She will rely on God for her to care for son.

The family stayed for a couple hours talking to get their minds off of the boy's surgery by looking at the baby girl. The next day Naruko was told she can go home if she wants too but she doesn't want to leave the hospital until she knows the health of her son. Sakuro stayed by her side while she lays in the hospital bed. A week a after the babies birth. The doctor came in knocking the door to see the parents watching basketball. He cleared his voice as the couple turned around.

"Hey, uh sorry to interrupt you guys but I got some news about your son." He said with a stern face. Naruko gulped.

"What is it?" She asked. The doctor then gave a big smile.

"The antivirals was a success. Your son is gonna get through this." This news made Naruko give a tearful smile.

"Thank God." She said looking up at the celing. Then she looks at the doctor.

"You can finally go home tomorrow. We just need him here one more night for observation." He said to them. Sakuro stood up then shook his hand.

"Thank you, Doctor. Thank you so much." The doctor mouthed "your welcome" before he closed the door. A second later he opened it again.

"Before I forget. I was wondering... Did you name the babies?" Both parents looked at each other with a smile. They talked about it for weeks after they found the babies gender. After arguing and Sakuro being sent to the couch for no reason. Then finally two weeks ago, Naruko found the perfect name for them so she answered the doctor's question.

"Shinachiku and Hanami."

* * *

 ** _There you have it. Yeah it's a cliche name for us NS fans but I can't help it. And I would not kill NaruSaku children. I justed wanted to write for drama. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one is gonna be the epliogue and it's a timeskip. Until then see ya._**


	22. Epilouge

**_I don't own Naruto so I hope you enjoy the final chapter._**

* * *

"Mmm Mmm." Grunted Naruko, kissing her 18 year old son's cheek.

"Goodbye my college man." The blond haired woman cried. "You will call me, right?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I'm going to UK. The same university where you work at." Naruko sniffed.

"I know but it's not the same without you around the house... I am very proud of you, Sora." Sora smiled then hugged his mother again.

"Thanks, Mom. I can't believe I'm good enough to go to UK." He said, still overwhelmed by the fact that he is playing for the College basketball team he loves. Naruko looks at him in pride. She knew he was a good basketball player but to be a top 10 player and going to the University of Kentucky. That's a dream come true. And scouts tell her that he is good enough to play in the NBA. She remembers his college press conference like it was Yesterday

* * *

 ** _5 months ago._**

* * *

 _Naruko finished brushed her son's hair which Sora complained that he could do it but Naruko begged to do it since it's probably the last time she can treat her baby since he's leaving next year. She did let Sora tie his tie. Naruko was wearing a black miniskirt. And she is wearing a ponytail. He was wearing a black suit with grey tie. His stepfather is wearing his school's polo shirt and khakis while the two siblings is wearing the high school's outfits._

 _"Now, you look so handsome." She squealed._

 _"Mom!" Sora complained._

 _"What? I'm telling the truth." She teased then kissed his cheek which made him groan in embarrassment. After that he felt something or someone grabbed his legs. He laughed as he looked down to see his little sister Hanami holding his leg. She had pink haired and is wearing pigtails on her hair and is wearing a yellow dress._

 _"Hey there you little scamp." He said then blew her belly button which made her laugh. Then he put her down and sees his stepdad holding his little half-brother's would have thought that the little boy name Shinachiku looks as healthy as any normal little boy? Sora then bends down to Sora's height(He grew from 5'6 in Middle school to 6'2 in High school.) He gave Sora a fistbump._

 _"Are you excited, Shinachiku?" Shinachiku smiled._

 _"Yeah! I can't wait till you go to..." Sakuro cover his son's face while laughing._

 _"Hold on there. Don't you remember that Sora has to announce it on TV?" Shinachiku blinked then gave a cute smile._

 _"Oh yeah." Naruko laughed then picked Shinachiku up. Besides Sora, he's a mama's boy. She then turned to her older son._

 _"Sora, before we head to the gym, I just want to say I am very proud of you. You worked very hard for this and it's finally paying off. Your father would be very proud of you." Sora smiled at his mother then looked up at the sky._

 _"Yeah, I know he is." He said. Then he looked at his watch then widen his eyes._

 _"Oh my God. We better get to the gym!" He Exclaimed. His family followed him to the Naruko Namikaze Basketball gym.(He still brags that the gym is named after his mother) Sora then sat on the chair behind a table that has three hats and a microphone. One was a University of Kentucky hat. The other was Kansas and the final was Texas. He had offers from Louisville, North Carolina and Duke but he rejected them the minute he was offered. His head coach/Stepdad spoke, talking about Sora's individual accomplishments then his team accomplishments. He then gave Sora the microphone. He was quiet for a minute then he looked at his mother on his left whom pat his back. Then he looked at his little siblings whom gave him a thumps up. Then he finally speaks._

 _"Hi everybody, Thanks for coming by. First of all I want to thank God, my parents my little brother and sister, my grandparents. My Coach and my teammates. Without them this would not be possible. I also would like to thank my late dad whom I wish was here with me. I would also like to thank the universities giving me this opportunity give me these scholarships but I had to choose one school and the school I choose is the school I always wanted to play when I was kid and that school is... The University of Kentucky." After his announcement he puts on his hat on while the students cheered then he signed his letter of intent._

* * *

 _ **Ends Flashback**_

* * *

Sora finished packing his stuff. Then he walked over to his family to say goodbye. first he turned to his stepfather Sakuro.

"Well... this is it." He said. Sakuro sighed then put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Yes, it is."

"Hey, Sakuro, thanks for everything. Thanks for being my coach. Thanks for giving me two wonderful siblings. And lastly, thank you for being a second father to me."

Sakuro smiled then hugged his stepson. Both men teared up. The family teared at two men hugging. They released the hug as Sakuro gives Sora a fist bump.

"Good luck, kid. Knock them dead. And play the best you can."

"I will, Sakuro." Sora smiled before he felt two hands tugging his leg. He looked to see his two half-siblings in tears.

"Sora, Don't leave!" The little girl Hanami wailed.

"Yeah, We'll miss you." Shinachiku cried. Shinachiku smiled before kneeling down and hugging his brother and sister. He's been like the cool older brother to them. He plays with them. Watch basketball games with his brother. Plays board games with his sister and they jump on the trampoline together. Both kids's heart sank when they heard he was leaving but he reassured them that he wasn't going long.

"Aww... You little squirts. I'm not going far. I'll come visit you on some weekends and stuff."

"You promise, Sora?" Asked Shinachiku.

"I promise. In fact, maybe one day you can meet some of my teammates at practice." Shinachiku gasped. Like his older brother when he was a kid, he is a huge Basketball fan. He jumped and hugged Sora's neck, making Sora fall down but he wasn't mad. In fact he tickled him. He puts him down and faced his mother Naruko.

"Wow..." Sniffed Naruko as Sora finished packing his stuff. "I can't believe this is happening." She then hugged her older son.

"I wish I could always be with you, Sora." Sora smiled and hugged her back before a tear fell out of his eye.

"You will be, Mom. In my heart." He releases the hug then he walked to his car. But before he could, he waves goodbye to his family before he drives away. Naruko sniffed, watching her baby boy all grown up. She then felt her husband putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well... there he goes." Sakuro said.

"Yes." Naruko said. "I am very proud of the man he is. I hope he meets a nice girl and loves her like you love me." She then turned to her husband who gave him a smirk.

"You mean a handsome stud like me." He laughed. Naruko playfully punched his arm before kissing her husband on the lips. Their children looked and had this reaction.

"Eww!"

* * *

 ** _And that's the end of the story. I hoped you liked it. And don't worry. I'm not done with this universe. In fact I am writing oneshots and I do take requests. I hope you enjoy this. Until then see ya._**


End file.
